Borderless
by Ale-ssana22
Summary: Kau tahu? mega merah bisa memiliki dua permaisuri yang takkan bisa kau miliki. Langit biru cerah dan Langit malam yang indah. / UPDATED ! 3 CHAPTER bonus fic AT ONCE / sorry for long time hiatus / Multipair, Mpreg, lot absurdness / Summary tidak sesuai / Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hisashiburi da na.**

**Lama ngilang! Saya penuhin request satu-satu termasuk ini, karena sahabat saya sendiri ulang tahun tanggal 9 kemarin minta kado nih fanfic yang plotnya berdasar film thai : Jandara. Sorry ya Yamakamimoocchi, kalo jelek. Nih buat kamu semoga suka.**

* * *

_"Tunggu, Akashi-kun"_

_Setelah beberapa ciuman yang menyalurkan nafsunya dari mimpi ke lelaki bersurai merah itu, ia tersadar dan langsung mencegah sang tuan melanjutkan lebih jauh._

_"Ada apa Tetsuya? Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu"_

_Tipu dayanya menggema, jemarinya membelai surai biru langit yang tengah ia tindih. Tetsuya kemudian menghela nafas, membuat sebuah raut memohon yang amat dalam._

_"Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku, Akashi-kun"_

_Mata biru bulat itu bertemu dengan sepasang merah-emas yang menatapnya seolah-olah mampu dan mau._

_"Sebesar apapun kau membenci Taiga-kun... jangan pernah kau sakiti dia sampai mati. Peganglah janji ini dan kau akan mendapatkan seluruh hidupku.. Akashi-sama.."_

_Ia mengakhirinya dengan sebutan –sama, pertanda ia begitu mengharap janjinya untuk ditepati. Yang dimaksudnya Taiga adalah makhluk kecil dalam keranjang yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Akashi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir Tetsuya._

_"Apapun itu, Tetsuya.."_

_Sang Iblis merah mencerabut sisa kain yang membalut tubuh Tetsuya, melanjutkan apa yang sempat dihentikan. Melampiaskan benci yang terpendam terhadap sesosok makhluk mungil yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan bejatnya._

.

.

.

**Borderless**

_[#AKAKUROXYGEN]_

_[Based on Movie : Jandara]_

_[Slight : Aokise, Akakise, Aokuro, Murahimu(ch 2), Parents!Akakuro (ch2)]_

_[Genre : Smut, Yaoi, Mpreg, H/C]_

_[Warning : Absurdness]_

.

.

.

**_Kyoto, 2 Agustus 19xx_**

**_Mansion Akashi_**

"Minggir! Minggir!"

Seorang wanita tua menjinjing gaun putih pasihnya, melaju cepat diatas tongkat jati melewati para pelayan yang bersembah sujud menyambutnya. Ia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, dengan jantung berdebar-debar ia menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdengar jerit – jerit lemah.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Alexandra"

Seorang lelaki membungkuk polit kepadanya. Berbalut kemeja putih sambil menenteng sebuah dhamar ia tersenyum.

"Dimana?! Dimana Ryota ku? apa sudah selesai?! hah? katakan padaku!"

"Masih di dalam, aku tak sabar menanti kelahiran anak pertamaku"

Dengan nada yang seolah-olah begitu kalem dan yakin akan perkataannya, lelaki itu kembali mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman. Wanita tua bernama Alexandra itu hanya mendecih kemudian segera melangkah cepat menuju ruangan dihadapannya.

"Aaaaargghh...aaarggghh...!"

Ia sempat terkejut dan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dihadapannya, seseorang diatas ranjang tengah bertaruh nyawa melawan pedihnya memberikan kehidupan.

"Terus.. dorong lagi, tarik kainnya, sedikit lagi.."

Alexandra tua mendekat, menyandarkan tongkat yang biasa menitihnya berjalan disamping ranjang. Ia duduk di tepian sambil mengelap kucuran keringat yang terus meninggalkan seseorang disampingnya.

"Kau pasti kesakitan Ryota.. bertahanlah Ryota! sedikit lagi sayangku.."

"Nnngghhhaarrrgghh... nggghh..."

Sesosok makhluk pirang yang tengah memperjuangkan dua nyawa itu menggenggam erat sebuah kain merah yang melayang bebas diatasnya. Ia cengkram dengan kuat, mengambil beberapa nafas kemudian mengerang keras. Sebuah suara lain kemudian terngiang, suara sebilah nyawa yang baru saja dilahirkannya di dunia. Perlahan jemari pucat si pirang terlepas dari kain merah yang menemaninya, tanpa sedikitpun kelopak berteras bulu mata lentik itu terbuka, ia terbaring lemah.

"Laki-laki... nyonya Alexandra.. bayinya laki-laki.."

Dukun yang sama keriputnya itu menyerahkan sesosok makhluk mungil yang tak terbalut apapun kecuali darah segar kepada Alexandra. Si nyonya tua tersenyum, bermaksud menunjukkan bayi mungil itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja melahirkannya,

"Ryota, ini dia anakmu...seorang.."

Perkataannya terhenti kala ia mendapati sebuah wajah pucat yang terpejam disampingnya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan bayi itu kepada si dukun, menepuk nepuk kecil wajah si pirang yang tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Ryota.. Ryota sayang..? Ryota..!"

Harta benda satu-satunya yang berharga untuk si nyoya tua itu tak menjawab sepatah apapun, atau bahkan sekedar berkedip. Alexandra mendekatkan telinganya, tak satupun detak jantung terdengar olehnya.

"Ryota... hiks.. hiks.. Ryota.."

Seorang pelayan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, mendatangi seorang pria yang tadi menyambut Alexandra.

"Akashi-sama, bayinya telah lahir... seorang laki-laki... dan.."

Belum lanjut pelayan itu berbicara, Akashi sudah menyambar lampu yang dibawa si pelayan dan bergegas menuju ruangan tempat istrinya melahirkan. Tepat setelah derit pintu kayu jati terbuka, ia melihat si nyonya tua yang tampak bersimpuh disamping ranjang, menangis terisak sambil menggenggam erat istrinya yang sudah tinggal mayat pucat semata.

"Ryota telah meninggal.. hiks..hiks.."

Sepasang manik heterokrom merah emas itu mendekat tak percaya, melihat hamparan sprei putih yang langsung dirembesi air merah segar. Ia mendekat ke ranjang yang menopang tubuh tak bernyawa sesosok makhluk pirang pucat. Perlahan ia mengangkat pinggang Ryota, merasakan tangannya yang langsung basah. Ia memangkunya, menyandarkan Ryota pada pelukannya, membelai wajah pucat yang tak akan lagi bersinar itu dan tak terasa ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia peluk erat jasad mentari pucat itu, tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

Namun ada sebuah isak tangis yang terdengar lebih jelas diantara isak tangis yang lain kala itu. Sebuah isak tangis dari seorang bayi mungil yang baru saja lahir. Bagi Akashi, ini sebuah penghinaan. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk sekecil itu bisa merenggut nyawa kesayangannya?. Sebuah raut murka terpampang di wajahnya, kemudian ia sambar tongkat Alexandra dan menodongkannya kedepan.

"Serahkan anak biadab itu kepadaku!"

Akashi melayangkan tinggi tongkatnya ke udara, bersiap menuntut balas nyawa atas kehilangannya. Beberapa pelayan laki-laki yang mengetahuinya kemudian menahan Akashi. Saat itu juga Alexandra dan dua orang pelayan memanfaatkannya dengan kabur keluar ruangan dan naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Ia mengambil senapan yang terpajang di dinding dan membidikannya kearah seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang memburu bayi mungil yang baru saja lahir itu.

_CKLIK CKLIK_

Alexandra membidikkan senapannya kepada Akashi.

"Letakkan tombak itu! sekarang! kau tak mendengarkanku?!" Sentak Alexandra.

"Minggirlah nyonya! akan kubunuh bedebah kecil itu!" Akashi tetap teguh dengan sebilah tombak tajam yang juga disambarnya dari dinding.

"Jangan kau kutuk rumah ini dengan kematian lagi! Tolonglah.. relakan Ryota pergi dengan damai.."

Setelah mendengar nama itu, setetes air mata terjatuh dari sebelah mata emas Akashi. Ia kemudian membuang tombaknya, berjalan menuruni tangga dan melangkah keluar. Hujan deras mengguyurnya, menyaksikannya melampiaskan kutukan.

_AAAAAARRRGHHHHHHH_

Ia mengerang keras, mengepakkan kedua tangannya dan merobek kemeja putihnya,

"Aku! Tuan besar Akashi Seijuro! Aku mengutuk atas hilangnya Ryota dariku! Biarlah anak biadab itu membusuk di neraka! untuk sekarang dan selamanya..!"

Langit bergemuruh keras, Alexandra hanya bisa menatap pasrah akan kutukan yang baru saja dilampiaskan pada cicitnya. Hanya segelintir doa yang memperkuat hatinya, semoga dewata tak mengabulkan apa yang baru saja diucap seseorang yang harusnya menjadi ayah.

.

.

**_[2 minggu kemudian]_**

Mansion Akashi masih kental akan warna hitam. Seluruh pelayan memakai warna tersebut untuk menghormati kepergian nyonya besar Akashi. Sang tuan besar sendiri masih duduk diam tersimpuh, tiada lelah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sesosok wajah manis dan cantik tiada dua dalam bingkai berpita. Seharian ia berada disana, hanya berteman asap dupa dan semerbak wangi kamboja hingga Alexandra dan para tamu bangsawan datang.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang melayat, keluarga dan kerabat Alexandra pun akhirnya datang. Diantara keluarga yang datang dari Tokyo, ada seseorang yang memiliki paras anggun nan menawan. Seorang laki-laki dengan surai biru langit yang mendamaikan datang bersimpuh memberi hormat pada mendiang Ryota.

"Ini adalah Tetsuya, sepupu dari Ryota. Ryota sangat menyayanginya"

Dengan suara yang agak serak Alexandra memperkenalkan sesosok lelaki tadi kepada para tamu. Lelaki bersurai secerah langit itu menunduk hormat pada Akashi dan mendapatkan balasan dari sang tuan. Setelah semua tamu pulang, Tetsuya meminta Alexandra untuk diperkenankan melihat putra dari sepupu yang ia sayangi.

"Nenek, bolehkah aku melihat bayi Ryota-kun?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja Tetsuya!"

Alexandra kemudian menuntun Tetsuya keluar dari rumah utama. Mereka menuju sebuah rumah atau terlebihnya terlihat seperti gubuk yang terletak di kebun belakang mansion. Ini semua tak lain adalah perbuatan Akashi, yang seolah-olah menjadi penjara bagi bayi yang merenggut nyawa istrinya.

"Salam, Tetsuya-sama"

Seorang pelayan berambut coklat terang bersimpuh dihadapan Tetsuya. Dia adalah Furihata Kouki, pelayan yang selama dua minggu ini merawat dan membesarkan bayi Ryota bersama dengan anaknya sendiri bernama Teppei yang masih berumur satu tahun.

"Salam"

Tetsuya membalas salam tersebut lalu melangkah mendekat sebuah ayunan bayi yang terbuat dari rajutan benang putih. Di dalamnya terbaring sesosok bayi mungil dengan surai merah bershading hitam dengan sepasang mata merah kelam. Ia kemudian mengangkat bayi itu, menimangnya dan menciumnya sesaat lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan khawatir, _ne_.. aku akan membesarkanmu.. dengan sepenuh hati..." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya... apakah.. aku tidak salah mendengar perkataanmu...?" Tanya Alexandra terkejut.

"Aku akan tinggal disini.. aku akan menggantikan Ryota-kun untuk membesarkan anak ini seperti anakku sendiri" Balas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah ya tuhan.. aku sangat beruntung Tetsuya" Gumam Alexandra sambil membelai kepala Tetsuya.

"Ano.. nyonya besar, kita jadi memberinya nama.. apa?" Tanya Kouki.

"Hmm.. apa ya..? Tetsuya, menurutmu apa yang cocok?" Tanya Alexandra.

"Taiga.. aku rasa adalah nama yang cukup gagah untuk bayi laki-laki sepertinya.." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Taiga.. ah ya, betul sekali, nama yang sangat gagah! dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang berani dan gagah! Taiga! kita akan memanggilnya Taiga!"

Sejak hari itu, Tetsuya tak pernah kembali ke Tokyo dan menetap di gubuk kecil tempat Akashi memenjarakan bayi yang telah merenggut nyawa istri kesayangannya itu. Setelah seratus hari kematian Ryota, Nyonya tua Alexandra harus kembali ke amerika untuk menjalankan bisnisnya.

"Kouki"

"Iya, Nyonya?"

"Katakan pada seluruh pelayan laki-laki untuk menjaga ketat Tetsuya dan Taiga siang dan malam. Kau mengerti?"

"_Wakarimashita_"

Si nyonya tua kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kouki si pelayan menyerahkan bingkisan bekal kemudian membungkuk hormat. Ia lantas memberitahu beberapa pelayan laki-laki untuk berjaga ketat di sekitar gubuk tempat Tetsuya dan Taiga tinggal. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja ketika hari beranjak malam.

_PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK_

"Kau berani memerintahku, Kouki?"

Seorang _landlord_ berambut merah nyala itu baru saja mengibaskan keras lengannya kearah wajah Kouki hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Hiks.. a..ampun Akashi-_sama_.. tapi ini adalah perintah dari nyonya Alexandra.. hiks.." Gumam Kouki sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah padam karena tamparan keras dari Akashi.

"Ini adalah rumahku dan tanahku. Sudah beruntung aku membiarkan anak keparat itu tinggal disini dan tak membunuhnya. Kau tau benar kan, Kouki?" Sang majikan mendekat sambil mencengkram tangan si pelayan.

"Ta..tapi tuan.."

"Jika kau membantahku sekali lagi, aku akan membunuh bayi sialan itu. Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya, tidak lebih"

Merasa terpojok dan tak punya pilihan lain, Kouki akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dan membimbing tuannya itu menuju gubuk kecil di belakang mansion. Akashi tak lupa membawa beberapa kantong kecil berisi uang untuk menyuap para penjaga agar meninggalkan gubuk kecil itu. Segera setelah semua penjaga pergi, ia menelusup masuk. Hidung belangnya mengikuti semerbak aroma wangi yang menguar dari dalam.

Sementara itu,

Dihadapan sebuah cermin tua, seseorang tengah menyisir lembut helaian rambutnya yang cerah. Sesekali ia menengok kearah keranjang bayi disampingnya, tersenyum dan melanjutkan ritual tradisionalnya sebelum tidur. Ia menggosokkan kelopak bunga sakura ke lengan dan leher pucatnya yang putih mulus.

"Mmmm..."

Ia mengendus wangi sakura yang kuat dari lengannya dan tersenyum manja. Setelahnya ia ambil sebuah kimono berwarna biru cerah yang terbuat dari sutra dan membalutkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia lantas kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya sejenak lalu tidur diatas _futon_ kecil disamping keranjang bayi. Ia terpejam dengan senyum manja di bibirnya, sesuatu tengah diputar dalam mimpinya.

**_[Dalam mimpi Tetsuya]_**

Nada – nada gemericik air mengalun indah seraya siulan angin kecil ikut menerbangkan kelopak pohon legendaris jepang, sakura. Di samping sebuah sungai yang jernih, jauh dari pandangan mata sesaknya ibu kota, sebuah pohon sakura tumbuh. Pohon itu begitu tinggi, satu-satunya yang terindah diantara pepohonan lain didalam hutan tak dikenal itu.

"Keluarga kita saling bermusuhan, kau tahu cinta kita ini terlarang"

Sebuah tubuh kecil putih terbaring lemah di bawah pohon itu, hanya beralaskan kain kimono dan berbalut selembar kain syal. Ia berbicara menatap langit yang tertutup cabang-cabang sakura yang mulai berguguran.

"Aa, kau benar Tetsu"

Sebentar saja ia melihat awan cerah yang tertutup rindang kala itu. Segera setelah sebuah suara berat menjawab perkataannya, yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Namun ia merasakan kehangatan juga kelembutan yang mendalam di bibirnya.

"Ini tak adil untuk kita.."

Sesekali ia membuka kelopak matanya, namun segera tertutup lagi. Langit cerah yang dilihatnya bukanlah langit yang dipandang orang-orang,

"Pergilah denganku, Tetsu.."

Suara berat terdengar lagi, tapi kini ia melihat langit yang sama seperti orang-orang. Diatas terlihat rindang, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan tubuh seseorang.

"Tunggulah sampai aku siap.."

Ia menjulurkan tangannya hingga meraih sebuah wajah diatasnya. Tak lama kemudian wajah itu tersenyum, terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Kehangatan itu begitu mencandu, ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Detik-detik yang terlalui setelahnya menjadi ukiran memori yang takkan pernah terlupa, dimana ia harus melintasi garis takdir yang kejam untuk mempersatukan cintanya yang terlarang. Ia menikmati semua hari – hari yang ia jalani dengan seseorang yang terlarang baginya, melampiaskan semua rindu, nafsu juga rasa yang dulu rasanya mustahil diwujudkan.

Pohon sakura itu adalah saksinya.

**_[Yang sesungguhnya terjadi]_**

Akashi yang mengikuti wangi kuat yang menguar dari dalam gubuk itu akhirnya menemukan sumbernya. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah kamar yang hanya berpintukan sehelai kain tipis. Ia melihat Tetsuya yang terbaring _defenseless_, kemudian menelesap masuk kedalam. Seringaian tipis sempat terpampang di wajahnya, namun segera memudar ketika ia melihat makhluk mungil yang ada disamping Tetsuya. Dendam akan kematian Ryota hampir tersulut lagi tapi,

"Mmmnnhhh..."

Mata merah – emas itu langsung memutar arah pandang setelah mendengar erangan tipis yang keluar dari bibir mungil Tetsuya. Kelaparan akan nafsunya, ia segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dan merebahkan diri disamping Tetsuya. Menjelajah sebuah tubuh yang mempunyai keanggunan mendalam itu ia mulai dengan kecupan-kecupan tipis di pundak dan leher Tetsuya. Mengejutkannya, Tetsuya yang tengah tertidur itu tak merasa risih akan perbuatan Akashi. Awalnya Akashi hanya berpikiran bahwa Tetsuya sedang melalui masa birahinya.

Tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua tak tahu, siapa dengan siapa yang tengah bercinta.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Karena ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun sahabat saya, Yamakamimoocchi tercinta, saya berikan sedikit spoiler untuk CH 2. Rating akan meningkat tiap chapter. See ya!**

* * *

**[BONUS SPOILERS]**

_"Anak siapa ini?! Apa ini tuan besar ?! Lintah darat itu menggodamu?! katakan padaku Tetsuya!"_

_"Bibi Tetsuya.. kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"Ayahmu menyuratiku, dia berkata bahwa dia akan pulang dengan cinta lamanya.."_

_Kami tak tahu dia, yang kami tahu hanyalah namanya yang terkenal seantero Kyoto. Perabotannya bahkan sudah datang berminggu-minggu sebelum kedatangannya. Ayah yang sudah tak berjumpa dengannya selama 20 tahun tetap mengejarnya walau sampai ke Singapura. Aku terpukul melihat wajah muram bibi Tetsuya, aku juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya di duakan seperti itu, tapi aku ingin memeluknya._

_"Kau manis sekali Tatsuya-chan, seperti ibumu. Semoga bisa berteman akrab dengan Atsushi, ne.."_

_"Si bodoh Taiga bukanlah kakakku! dia juga bukan anak ayah! kau selalu saja membelanya lebih dari aku! Aku ini anak kandungmu!" _

* * *

**Mind to review? arigato **

**#Alessana**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for slow update !**

**So, here's the rule. **

**Jangan tanya kenapa merah (akashi seijuro) + biru (kuroko tetsuya) hasilnya hitam (himuro tatsuya). Jangan. Saya hanya ingin memuaskan imaji tentang OTP – OTP saya. Maaf update lama, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview. Oh iya chapter dua ini puanjang banget jadinya saya potong deh. (Maaf sedikit tidak sesuai dengan spoilers kemarin).**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

**Borderless**

CH 2

_[Chara here will always be Fujimaki Sensei's]_

_[I made 'em some naughty role play]_

_[Hope you like it hey]_

.

.

.

"Tetsuya..."

Malam itu begitu sunyi, angin pun bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengganggu. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas berat juga kecup-kecup bibir nakalnya menyusuri telaga madu. Tak puas dengan semua itu, jemarinya mulai melucuti sutra tipis yang membungkus tubuh mangsanya. Perlahan dari atas ia mengeksploitasi keindahan tubuh seseorang yang tadi pagi baru saja ia temui itu.

"Tetsuya..."

Selama kedua tangannya bebas menjelajah, bibirnya tiada henti mencibir. Anehnya, mangsa yang ia tindih itu tak berusaha melawannya. Walau dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia tetap merespon segala perlakuan Akashi. Cumbuan demi cumbuan terlewat, perlahan Akashi menarik lebih lebar rahang Tetsuya agar bisa mencicip madu termanis lebih dalam lagi. Namun

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun"

Sepasang iris biru terang bulat menatap Akashi keheranan, jemari lentik berwarna putih kepucatan bertengger diatas bibir Akashi. Tapi dia tak menghindar dari sana.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu"

Akashi menggenggam jemari yang menghentikannya tadi. Hangat juga licin adalah yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh jemari itu. Ia tuntun jemari Tetsuya menuju dadanya, membiarkan denyut-denyutnya menyatu sementara tangannya yang lain membelai surai biru langit yang tengah ia tindih. Tetsuya kemudian menghela nafas, membuat sebuah raut memohon yang amat dalam.

"Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku, Akashi-kun"

Mata biru bulat Tetsuya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah-emas yang menatapnya seolah-olah mampu dan mau.

"Sebesar apapun kau membenci Taiga-kun... jangan pernah kau sakiti dia sampai mati. Peganglah janji ini dan kau akan mendapatkan seluruh hidupku.. Akashi-sama.."

Ia mengakhirinya dengan sebutan _–sama_, pertanda ia begitu mengharap janjinya untuk ditepati. Yang dimaksudnya Taiga adalah makhluk kecil dalam keranjang yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Akashi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir Tetsuya.

"Apapun itu, Tetsuya.."

Ia kemudian mencerabut sisa kain yang membalut tubuh Tetsuya, melanjutkan apa yang sempat dihentikan. Perlahan wajah mereka bertemu, menyatu dalam nafas yang menderu, menghapus batas akan detak jantung mereka yang menggebu. Tangan Akashi menggelitik kebawah, memisahkan sepasang kaki untuknya menginterupsi. Sakit yang dirasakan Tetsuya dibawah sana membuatnya tersentak, namun segera mungkin ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Akashi. Setetes air mata harus terselip keluar dari mata Tetsuya, timbul dari sakit karena memori usang yang baru saja dilaluinya dalam mimpi. Bercinta antara nyata dan ilusi.

**_[4 Bulan kemudian]_**

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat sejak malam itu. Alexandra yang berpulang dari Amerika harus dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Tetsuya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya sambil menutupi perutnya yang terlihat buncit.

"Tetsuya! Siapa yang menghamilimu?! Siapa yang melakukannya?! Katakan padaku!"

"Hiks...hiks..."

Kepala bersurai biru langit itu hanya bisa menunduk terisak saat Alexandra habis-habisan melampiaskan murkanya.

"Ini perbuatan tuan besar kan?! Lintah darat itu menggodamu?! katakan padaku!"

"Hiks.._Ha..hai.._ hiks.."

_PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK_

"Terkutuk kau Tetsuya! hiks.. aku sudah percaya padamu tapi kau malah bertingkah laku seperti pelacur! hiks... beraninya kau melakukannya..! hiks..hiks"

Alexandra yang murka mengayunkan tongkat jatinya kearah Tetsuya, memukulkannya pada lengan kepala biru cerah itu. Tetsuya membiarkan lengannya yang jadi korban, namun tangannya tetap teguh melindungi jabang bayi Akashi yang tengah ia kandung.

"Kubunuh kau keparat! Akashi...!"

Sang nyonya kemudian meninggalkan Tetsuya yang tersungkur menangis dalam gubuk itu. Ia berniat membunuh Akashi namun ketika ia memasuki mansion utama, yang ditemuinya adalah beberapa bawahan Akashi dengan sepucuk surat.

_Jika kau tak kembali ke lubang busukmu, aku akan membongkar habis semua pabrikmu yang ada di Amerika atau aku akan membunuh keparat kecil yang telah membunuh Ryota itu. Tinggalkan Tetsuya dan Kyoto sekarang dan untuk selamanya._

_Akashi Seijuro._

Shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca juga beberapa lampiran penyertaan tanda pemindahan kekuasaan atas pabriknya di Amerika membuat Alexandra tak berkutik. Saluran nafasnya langsung menyempit dan mencekiknya. Ia ambruk kala itu juga, para pelayan yang mengetahuinya melapor pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya lantas mengobatinya dan mengirim Alexandra pulang ke Kanagawa.

**_[10 tahun kemudian]_**

"Konbanwa, okaa-san"

Seorang bayi yang hidup terpenjara dalam gubuk reot di belakang mansion megah Akashi itu telah tumbuh menjadi bocah laki-laki yang sangat penurut. Tiap fajar menyingsing, tiap matahari tergelincir, atau ketika bintang-bintang bermunculan, ia akan selalu bersujud dihadapan meja altar untuk menyapa mendiang ibunya yang dibingkai di dalamnya. Ia selalu ditemani oleh bocah laki-laki Kouki yang merupakan teman sekaligus pelayannya, Teppei.

"Kau hormat sekali kepada ibumu, Taiga-kun. Lakukanlah hal yang sama ketika ayahmu pulang nanti, ne?"

"Baiklah, Bibi Tetsuya"

Tak jauh dari sana akan selalu ada Tetsuya yang tengah merangkai bunga – bunga dengan para pelayan. Ia akan selalu tersenyum dan membelai kepala Taiga dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mama.."

Sebuah suara lain memecah keharuan saat itu. Seorang anak laki-laki tengah menuruni tangga dengan Kouki yang membuntut dibelakangnya. Dia memakai pakaian yang sedang trend dipakai bocah – bocah bangsawan dari barat saat itu. Berbeda dengan Taiga yang hanya berpakaian seadanya dan hampir tak ada bedanya dengan para pelayan.

"Ah, Tatsuya-kun, kemarilah sayang"

Dialah Akashi Tatsuya. Wajahnya begitu manis, berambut hitam kelam dengan kulit seputih salju. Sepintas memang tak mewakili siapapun baik Tetsuya maupun Akashi dalam hal fisik, tetapi ada hal lain yang sangat kental akan Akashi seijuro dalam dirinya.

"Ini ada permen. Taiga-Kun, berikan permen ini kepada adikmu, ne"

Tetsuya mengambilkan sekeranjang mini penuh permen dan gula-gula. Taiga yang mengangguk hendak memberikan permen itu kepada Tatsuya, namun

"iaa da! baka Taiga ni iaa da!"

_[nggak mau! nggak mau sama Taiga bodoh]_

"Tatsuya-kun? Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu kepada kakakmu? Kouki-kun, siapa yang mengajari Tatsuya-kun berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Si pelayan Kouki hanya bisa tertunduk sementara Tatsuya merengutkan wajahnya menjauhi Taiga. Tak lama kemudian suara mobil datang di depan teras. Sang Tuan besar telah tiba. Melihat ayahnya datang, Taiga langsung bersimpuh dan memberikan salam seperti yang tadi telah diperintahkan oleh bibinya.

"Konbanwa, Tou-san"

**_[Taiga POV]_**

"Konbanwa, Tou-san"

Jika bisa kuputar waktu, aku akan berharap untuk tak dilahirkan seperti ini. Jika saja bukan karena bibi Tetsuya, lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri.

_JBRUAAK_

"Tetsuya, sudah aku bilang jangan biarkan sampah ini berkeliaran di rumah utama"

Tak akan ada seorangpun yang mau diperlakukan sepertiku. Bersimpuh setiap hari dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang kupanggil ayah, yang nantinya hanya kuterima rasa sakit sebagai balasannya.

"Dia hanya ingin memberi salam kepada Ryota-kun juga kau, Sei-kun. Dia akan kembali ke belakang setelah ini"

Hanya saja aku memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan, dimanapun dan kapanpun bibi Tetsuya didekatku, aku takkan pernah membantah perkataannya. Dialah satu-satunya pelindung bagiku dari takdir yang kejam ini. Aku yakin tidak akan ada dan semoga tidak ada anak – anak lain yang diperlakukan sepertiku.

"Welcome home, Papa!"

"Hm.. aku selalu merindukan Tatsuya kecilku, kemarilah. Kau sudah bisa bahasa inggris, hmm?"

Aku hanya bisa mendongak lemah melihat ayah yang baru saja menendangku dengan raut murka langsung berubah menjadi sumringah kala Tatsuya menyapanya. Dia dengan begitu mudahnya menggendong Tatsuya dan menciumi pipinya. Sering aku mempertanyakan, apa yang membuatku berbeda dari Tatsuya? kami memang berbeda ibu tapi bukankah dia adalah ayah yang sama?

"Lihat sampah itu Tatsuya. Dia telah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Panggil dia Baka, baka, baka Taiga"

"Baaka..baaka.. baaka Taiga..!"

"Goodboy..hhehemmm.."

Sepasang bola mataku memantulkan bayangan ayah dan Tatsuya yang begitu bahagia setelah menghinaku. Tak lupa setelahnya ayah pasti menggandeng bibi Tetsuya untuk menjauh dariku. Kadang tak kuasa bagiku menahan iri juga sesak karena hinaan yang terus kudapatkan. Aku hanya bisa merangkak menjauh, memalingkan wajah dari ketidakadilan dihadapanku. Akan selalu ada Teppei yang menjemputku dan segera mengelus punggungku.

**_[Suatu Ketika]_**

_CTEP_

"Hehe.. sudah siap tuan muda!"

Kancing terakhir seragam baru SD ku sudah dibenarkan oleh Teppei. Ia kemudian mengantarku menuju rumah utama karena bibi Tetsuya menyuruhnya untuk memberitahuku foto bersama.

"Ah, Taiga-kun kemarilah. Ayo foto bersama aku dan Tatsuya-kun"

"Baiklah, bibi Tetsuya"

Belum selangkah aku mendekat, Tatsuya yang sedari tadi merengut melihat kehadiranku langsung angkat suara.

"Nggak mau Ma! nggak mau sama Baka Taiga!"

"Tatsuya-kun! Mama sudah bilang jangan panggil kakakmu seperti itu!"

"Nggak mau! Dia bukan kakakku ! nggak mau sama dia pokoknya!"

"_Yamete yo_ Tatsuya-kun!"

Setahuku, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang menyakiti Tatsuya, tidak bahkan cara bicaraku. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya begitu membenciku. Dia sering bertengkar dengan bibi Tetsuya tiap kali aku muncul. Wajah mungilnya itu benar-benar kontras dengan sikapnya selama ini kepadaku.

"Kau itu bukan anak mamaku juga bukan anak papaku! Week!"

Aku memang bukan anak bibi Tetsuya tapi, apakah aku bukan anaknya ayah?

**_[Esok Paginya]_**

"Tuan muda! kita ini mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja memberi hormat kepada ayahku"

"Lewati sajalah! percaya kepadaku!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, ini sudah kewajibanku"

"Hmm... baiklah"

Aku selalu menyeret Teppei untuk mengunjungi ayah dan Tatsuya yang sedang minum teh pagi di taman belakang rumah. Melihat kembali apa yang kualami kemarin malam, aku tak serta merta mendekat dan memberinya salam. Dari kejauhan aku bersimpuh kepadanya, ku harap ini takkan mengganggunya.

"Ohayou, Tou-san"

Setelah kuucapkan salam, kuangkat badanku dan menunggu balasannya. Ayahku yang tengah meminum tehnya langsung berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Tatsuya yang langsung memicingkan matanya setelah tahu aku ada disekitarnya.

"Papa! Papa! Aku kemarin dipukulin sama mama.. hiks.. nih lihat, lebam semua kan hiks.. ini semua gara-gara Baka Taiga! hiks..hiks.."

"_Honto_ _ka?_ coba papa lihat sayang!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Tatsuya. Dia tiba-tiba menangis dan membuka lengan bajunya. Ayah langsung tampak khawatir. Padahal menurutku warna ungu yang menempel di kulit putihnya itu bukan karena pukulan bibi Tetsuya.

"Beraninya kau melukai anakku!"

Anakmu? bukankah aku ini juga anakmu?

"Dasar sampah..!"

Detik-detik selanjutnya akan terasa begitu pedih untukku. Ayah akan selalu membalaskan apa yang diadukan Tatsuya kepadanya. Dia membalas luka lebam Tatsuya yang tak tahu darimana asalnya itu kepadaku. Membuatku merasakan luka yang sama, namun berlebih sakitnya. Aku tak terlalu bisa melihat keadaannya, yang kudengar hanya tepuk tangan Tatsuya dan tak lama kemudian Teppei akan datang menggandeng ibunya untuk memohon ayah agar berhenti menyiksaku.

"Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama, Taiga-sama sudah kesakitan tuan, tolong berhenti, saya mohon berhentilah!"

"Bawa sampah ini pergi dari hadapanku Kouki!"

Semua siksaan itu, hinaan itu, membuatku teringat akan kesalahan yang telah terlahir bersamaku. Aku pantas menerimanya, akulah yang membuat ibu meninggal. Tidak seperti Tatsuya, mungkin inilah perbedaanku dengannya.

**_[Di dalam gubuk]_**

_KRICIIIK..._

Perlahan ku buka mataku dan kulihat Teppei yang tengah memeras kain untuk membasuh lukaku. Aku sengaja menutup kembali mataku. Sudah terlalu banyak pedih di sekujur badanku karena sabetan sabuk ayah, aku tak ingin merasakan pedih lagi bahwa bukan ibuku yang mendampingiku dan melindungiku.

"Teppei-kun, mandilah dulu. Biar aku yang menjaganya sekarang. Kau bisa kembali kesini lagi nanti"

"Baiklah Tetsuya-sama"

Ku dengar suara bibi Tetsuya barusan. ku buka kembali mataku dan melihatnya yang sudah duduk disamping ranjang dan mulai mengobati lukaku. Sejenak aku hampir salah mengenalinya sebagai ibuku karena mengenakan kimono sutra berwarna keemasan.

"Bibi Tetsuya... apakah aku ini benar-benar anak ayah..?"

Dia berhenti sesaat, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya..? sudah cukup kau menjadi anak Ryota-kun, juga menjadi keponakanku, ne...?"

"Uhuk! ... Aku rindu ibuku, bibi.. aku ingin dia memelukku.."

"Aku bisa memelukmu Taiga-kun"

Dia lantas membantuku untuk bangun, lalu memelukku. Kurasakan hangat tiada dua kala lengannya membelai kepalaku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia bahkan menggosok pelan telapak tanganku dan menciuminya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Tatsuya sebelum tidur. Wangi parfumnya begitu khas walaupun ada sedikit aroma lain yang hinggap ditubuhnya. Hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku lupa akan semua rasa sakit ini. Aku tak habis pikir sejauh mana aku akan bertahan hidup jika tak ada dirinya disini.

**_ [Author POV]_**

Segera setelah Taiga tertidur, Tetsuya beranjak dari gubuk itu dan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya, melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro yang tengah membaca berkas-berkas sambil menghisap cerutu.

"Darimana saja? aku mencarimu sejak tadi"

"Maaf, tadi aku ke rumah belakang sebentar. Kau terbangun, Sei-kun?"

"Tentu, kau menyelinap keluar begitu saja"

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil duduk dihadapan meja rias. Ia membuka laci pertama dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku penghubung orang tua dan sekolah milik Tatsuya. Dari kejauhan Akashi merasa penasaran, lalu melangkah mendekat.

"Sedang apa kau, hm? buku apa itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Buku penghubung milik Tatsuya-kun. Tadi aku menerima pemberitahuan bahwa dia yang mewakili sekolahnya untuk lomba drama" Jawab Tetsuya.

"Hmm.. dia makin pintar saja sekarang, aku bangga dengannya"

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat sederet kalimat pujian yang ditulis oleh guru pembimbing Tatsuya di buku itu. Ia kemudian mengecup ringan pipi Tetsuya dari belakang. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menyadari bahwa istrinya itu hanya diam, tak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi apapun.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau tidak bangga, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap bayangan mereka berdua di cermin.

"Aku bangga, tetapi aku tidak senang, Sei-kun" Jawab Tetsuya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan menatap Akashi secara langsung. Ia kemudian menghela nafas,

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Tatsuya-kun lebih dari apapun, tapi kenapa kau merusak dia Sei-kun?"

Sejenak Akashi tersentak mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. Ia dihadapkan pada sebuah wajah pasih yang menatapnya dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Aku merusak Tatsuya? apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan menanamkan kebencian dihatinya, kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud"

Akashi tak bisa memainkan lidahnya lebih jauh untuk membuat alasan. Dia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menggapai wajahnya.

"Sei.. _kun_.."

Akashi masih terdiam, tapi ia mendekat dan merapatkan genggamannya pada pinggang Tetsuya. Istrinya itu membelai lembut pipinya,

"Jiwa,raga,cinta.. bahkan seorang anak.. semua yang kau minta telah kuperturutkan, Tapi apakah semua ini masih belum cukup untuk menghapus kebencianmu kepada Taiga-kun..?"

Kepala merah itu menggeleng pelan dan mengecup ringan bibir istrinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kuserahkan lagi..? Sei..kun..?"

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapusnya, Tetsuya. Aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkannya"

Akashi mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya, mendudukkannya diatas meja rias yang membuat benda-benda diatasnya jatuh berserakan. Tali kimono Tetsuya sudah tak bersimpul lagi, ditariknya pelan hingga sebagian _fine silk_ itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan sebuah tubuh putih pasih Tetsuya yang menggoda.

"Tapi kau masih bisa membuatku melupakannya, Tetsuya.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_[Bonus spoilers]_**

_"Tatsuya, bibi Tetsuya memintamu untuk segera ke ruang utama karena ayah akan segera pergi"_

_"Siapa yang ayahmu? yang ada hanya papaku! dasar Taiga bodoh"_

_Hari itu akhirnya tiba. Setelah dua minggu aku dan bibi Tetsuya menanti akan kepulangan ayah dari Singapura, mereka akhirnya datang. Ayah menggandeng keluar 'cinta lamanya' itu. Dia mengenakan pakaian ala kebarat-baratan, lengkap dengan payung putih transparannya. Kilauan perak terpantul dari alas kakinya. Kontras sekali dengan bibi Tetsuya yang hanya mengenakan kimono sutra berwarna biru cerah. Dia tak datang sendirian. Seorang laki-laki seumuranku yang tinggi gagah berambut ungu mengekor dibelakangnya. Semua pelayan langsung mendesis akan kecantikan 'cinta lama' ayahku saat itu juga._

_"Taiga-chan? bisakah kau membantuku?"_

_"A.. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

_"Gosokkan es ini di punggungku, ne"_

_"Ta..tapi.."_

_"Ayolah, biasanya Atsushi yang melakukannya. Lagipula jika putraku yang melakukannya, dia akan menghabiskan ice cubenya terlebih dahulu. Mulutnya itu ya.. fuuuh... nggak bisa berhenti makan!"_

_Perlahan aku menurunkan Kimononya, menjumpai langsung sebuah punggung yang begitu putih dan mulus serta memiliki wangi yang amat kuat. Awalnya kugosokkan es itu, tapi aku terjatuh. Kulitnya terlalu licin hingga wajahku terjatuh diatasnya. Atau mungkin aku sudah mabuk akan aroma kuat yang menguar dari sana. Dia begitu cantik, sangat cantik. Kenapa orang sekejam ayah harus memiliki bidadari - bidadari secantik ini yang mencintainya?_

* * *

**Mind to review?**

**#Alessana**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry, I cut it again! **

**Puanjang banget ya, mbuat fic ini sampe gak kerasa hampir (lebih mungkin) 3000 lebih kata. Maaf sekali lagi, chapter ini juga saya potong. Do'akan chapter selanjutnya tidak. Semoga minna suka [Akakuro nya ngena]. **

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

"Akashi-kun... nnggh..."

Sebuah erangan tipis terselip keluar dari bibirnya. Dibalik punggung Akashi telah menancap kuku-kukunya dengan erat.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? sakitkah?"

"Hiks..hiks.. mmffh.."

Telinga kepala merah itu mendengar isak tangis istrinya. Ia hendak melepaskan tubuhnya tapi Tetsuya malah merapatkan cengkramannya. Ia lantas berhenti,

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sayang?"

"Tidak.. hiks... jangan .. melihatku.. Akh!"

Akashi yang mendengar titahan 'jangan melihatku' langsung membulatkan irisnya. Ia memutar cepat badan kecil dibawahnya hingga mereka berdua menghadap cermin. Tetsuya sempat terkejut melihat bayangan yang ada di dalam cermin itu. Tapi nafasnya yang memburu membuat cermin didepannya memburam seketika.

"Bicaralah, aku tak akan melihatmu"

Sepasang manik biru cerah itu melihat pantulan dirinya yang kusut berantakan dan tengah terhubung badan dengan Akashi yang memangkunya.

"Sei...juro...kun.. hiks.."

Separuh wajah dengan bola mata merah menatap dari belakang punggungnya,

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Tangan Akashi menjangkau cermin dihadapan Tetsuya, lalu mengelapnya. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya cepat, seakan tak kuasa melihat pantulan bayangan pada cermin itu. Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya,

"Kenapa kau masih.. mendendam.. hiks.. hiks.. akan.. kematian Ryota-kun..? Sebesar itukah... hiks.. kau.. mencintainya..?"

Akashi yang mendengarnya langsung membalik badan Tetsuya kembali ke posisi semula. Ia memandangi wajah Tetsuya sesaat, lalu memeluknya. Kelopak matanya menutup, wangi khas istrinya itu membuatnya mabuk.

"Tidak lebih besar darimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Borderless**

**CH 3**

_[Flash update? hell yeah]_

_[All chara (except Van dollg) is Fujimaki sensei's]_

_[The complicated family love story]_

_[Hope you like it yeah]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[18 tahun selanjutnya]**

Krisis moneter berimbas dari perang telah menyeret Jepang ke dalam masa – masa yang sulit. Perusahaan – perusahaan asing yang dibangun dari persekutuan blok poros mulai merugi. Para petinggi juga bangsawan sangat diperlukan untuk membungakan kembali sakura dari musim paceklik. Akashi adalah salah satunya.

"Bagaimana kabar kaisar? apakah semuanya baik-baik saja Sei-kun?"

Di dalam mansion megahnya di Kyoto ia bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Singapura. Seorang lelaki bersurai biru cerah tengah merapikan tuxedo putihnya.

"Keadaannya memburuk, aku harus ke ibu kota. Oh ya, dimana Tatsuya?"

Saat ia menanyakan anak kesayangannya, yang muncul malah sebaliknya. Seorang remaja gagah dengan surai merah berbayang hitam datang memasuki pintu utama di lantai satu. Bayi yang delapan belas tahun silam membunuh Ryota itu membungkuk dan memberinya salam seperti biasanya.

"Konnichiwa, Tou-san dan bibi Tetsuya"

Tetsuya langsung tersenyum melihat kedatangan keponakannya itu. Sementara Akashi hanya memicingkan mata dan mulai menikmati cerutunya.

"Pulangmu lebih awal dari biasanya, Taiga-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil melihat kebawah.

"Dia pasti membolos" Gumam Akashi.

"Semua sekolah diliburkan..." Taiga mendongak keatas hendak menjawab perkataan Akashi, tapi si kepala merah itu memotongnya.

"Diamlah, aku tak berbicara denganmu"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa berkata sedikitpun, begitu juga dengan Taiga. Remaja itu hanya bisa menunduk dan beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu.. aku permisi.."

"Ah, Taiga-kun!"

"Iya, bibi?"

"Tolong panggilkan adikmu di halaman belakang. Katakan bahwa ayah akan segera pergi"

"Baik bibi"

**_[Taiga POV]_**

Masih sama.

Belasan tahun aku telah tumbuh menyaksikan kebencian ayah yang tetap sama. Tapi karena ada lelaki bersurai biru cerah itu, semuanya mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah utama menuju halaman belakang seperti yang telah dikatakan olehnya.

"Yoo...! Teppei..! kalahkan dia..!"

"Teppei..! Teppei..! Teppei...!"

Seperti biasanya, sahabatku yang juga adalah pelayanku, Teppei tengah bertanding melawan pelayan yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Tak jauh dari sana akan selalu ada Tatsuya dan pelayan – pelayannya yang menyaksikan keahlian Teppei dalam bergulat. Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa Tatsuya sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk melihat Teppei.

"Hanamiya"

"Iya, Tatsuya-sama?"

"Berikan ini kepada Teppei"

Aku melirik kearah Tatsuya yang memberikan sekantong kecil kepada pelayan setianya, Hanamiya. setelah kulihat Hanamiya berjalan menjauh, aku pun mendekat kearah Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, Bibi Tetsuya memintamu untuk segera ke ruang utama karena ayah akan segera pergi"

"Siapa yang ayahmu? yang ada hanya papaku! dasar Taiga bodoh"

Lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk manis tersenyum itu langsung berubah menjadi sinis setelah aku menyapanya. Mau dibuat apa lagi, yang kubisa hanyalah meneguk ludah tanpa berkata apa – apa.

"Arigatou, Tatsuya-sama"

"Menang lagi lain kali, akan kuberikan hadiah lebih besar lagi. Hanamiya, _Let's go_"

Setelah Tatsuya dan pelayannya pergi, Teppei dan pelayan - pelayan lain menghampiriku. Ia langsung merangkul pundakku dengan begitu girangnya. Tapi Kouki memarahinya.

"Teppei! lihat badanmu itu! jorok sekali! bajunya tuan muda kan jadi kotor semua!"

"Upps! _gomen! gomen!"_

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula seragamku juga sudah kotor"

"Mau kubuatkan makanan, tuan?"

"_Douzo_"

Kouki kemudian membungkuk dan pergi menuju dapur. Sedangkan aku dan Teppei langsung menuju gubuk kecil tempatku. Dia langsung ambruk diatas ayunan sambil menciumi kantong kecil yang diberikan oleh Tatsuya

"Hmm... wangi... Tatsuya-sama memang paling top.." Ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tapi Hanamiya itu pacarmu kan?" Tanyaku.

"Iya sih memang... tapi.. aku gak tahan lihat kulit putihnya ituloh.. apalagi tadi dia memakai celana pendek, pamer paha mulus.. terus senyum.. manis banget.. haaahh... " Gumamnya.

"Dasar playboy" Ketusku.

"Daripada kamu jomblo mulu, padahal cakep! huuuu...!"

Detik-detik setelahnya hanya akan terdengar suara benda- benda berjatuhan karena dua kucing besar seperti kami masih doyan main kejar- kejaran. Kouki akan berteriak dari dapur, bahkan sampai keluar membawa spatulanya dan ikut bermain kejar – kejaran bersama kami.

**_[Skip Time]_**

**_[Author POV]_**

Langit siang yang cerah mewarnai aksi kejar – kejaran Taiga dan Teppei tak terasa berubah menjadi kedip gelap dengan kedip bintang diatasnya. Seperti biasa, Tetsuya akan menghabiskan sebagian banyak waktunya dengan merangkai bunga – bunga bersama pelayan lain. Tak jauh dari sana, diatas sebuah kursi panjang, anaknya yang tumbuh besar menjadi seorang remaja yang menawan sedang keasikan membaca. Ia mengenakan yukata silver terbuka hingga lutut, memamerkan kulit putih mulus seperti ibunya.

"Ne.. Tatsuya-kun.. kau sudah remaja sekarang, jagalah cara berbicaramu terutama ketika kau berbicara dengan kakakmu Taiga-kun"

"Taiga? kakakku? jangan membuatku tertawa"

"Jagalah cara bicaramu, sopanlah sedikit"

Tatsuya yang mendengar perkataan ibunya langsung menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca lalu berdiri mendekat.

"Mama, aku menghormati semua perkataanmu. Tapi tidak tentang satu hal, si bodoh Taiga!"

Tetsuya menancapkan satu kelopak bunga kemudian meletakkannya. Ia menghela nafas,

"Kenapa seperti itu, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Kau selalu membelanya, dia bahkan tak pernah salah di matamu. Kenapa? Karena kau mencintainya lebih dari aku, anak kandungmu! Kau mencintainya walaupun dia bukan anak Papa!"

Sejenak Tetsuya menahan kerutan jidatnya setelah mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh anaknya. Ia memutar bola matanya, menatap sebuah iris hijau keabu-abuan anaknya. Lalu ia berdiri, berjalan mendekat.

_PLAAAAAKKKKK _

"Akashi Tatsuya.. kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu tentang kakakmu!"

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Tetsuya, anaknya itu hanya bisa memegangi pipinya dan menatap wajah murka ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tatsuya-kun... masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!"

Tatsuya kemudian berlari menaiki tangga dengan isak tangis. Hanamiya yang mengetahuinya langsung meletakkan rangkaian bunganya dan membuntuti majikannya. Tak lama kemudian Akashi pulang. Tetsuya lantas menghampiri suaminya, membawakan koper Akashi dan menggandengnya menaiki tangga.

"Okaeri, Sei-kun"

"Kenapa tadi teriak-teriak ?"

"_Nan te mo nai_. Aku hanya mengajarkan Tatsuya-kun sopan santun. Bagaimana kabarnya ibu kota?"

"Parah, ekonomi hampir lumpuh seutuhnya. Untung saja Yuri Van Dollg menghargai persahabatan lama kami. Dia bersedia menjadi partner"

"_A.. souka_, tapi perusahaan apa yang dimilikinya?"

"Pabrik senjata dan sialnya, Illegal"

Setelah sampai di kamar, Tetsuya meletakkan koper Akashi dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Akashi. Ia lalu memakaikan _yukata_ berbahan sutra merah ke tubuh suaminya.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu?"

"Nanti saja, aku... _lapar, Whoops!_"

Lapar yang dikatakan oleh Akashi disambut sebuah senyum sayu Tetsuya. Kepala merah itu mengangkat pinggul istrinya dan menggendongnya menuju ranjang. Jika orang tak mengerti lapar apa yang melanda pemegang saham ekonomi nomer satu di jepang itu disaat malam, mungkin mereka akan membawakannya makanan biasa, bukan makanan yang luar biasa yang hanya bisa dinikmati olehnya saja.

**_[Skip Time]_**

"Aku berniat mengajakmu pergi keluar negeri, tapi situasinya tak memungkinkan"

"Kalau terlalu berbahaya, lebih baik jangan"

Akashi tengah asyik menyedot cerutu sambil membolak – balik berkasnya dengan Tetsuya yang halfnaked memangku dan membelai surai – surai merahnya. Sesekali ketika ia begitu jenuh, ia membuang sembarangan kertas – kertas pekerjaannya, merefresh otaknya dengan menikmati _camilan malam_ yang tengah memangkunya itu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain _merger_ dengan Van dollg dan itupun secara illegal. Pertemuan kami sudah diatur di Singapura, aku akan pergi selama dua minggu"

"Apa kau yakin perjalananmu ini aman, Sei-kun?"

Akashi kemudian bangun dari baringannya, menjangkau dagu Tetsuya dan mengecupnya ringan.

"Aku tak pernah khawatir soal hidupku karena aku punya istri yang selalu mendoakanku"

Sejenak iris merah emas itu bertatapan dengan sepasang iris biru cerah yang mendamaikan, untuk beberapa detik lamanya tanpa ada kata, hanya dua hati yang berkata – kata. Tetsuya lantas mengakhirinya dengan senyuman dan Akashi memeluknya.

"Tetsuya"

"Iya, Sei-kun?"

"Aku baru ingat, kita tak pernah menikah sebelumnya"

Tetsuya tersentak untuk sesaaat, tapi ia tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu itu"

"Aku juga belum bercerai dari Ryota"

"Aku tahu itu juga"

"Kau menerima semua itu?"

Kepala biru cerah itu akhirnya bangkit dari pelukan suaminya. Ia menatap dari dekat wajah suaminya,

"Saat kau berjanji untuk tak membunuh Taiga-kun... aku menerima itu sebagai pernikahan kecil kita"

Akashi masih bungkam, tapi tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sepasang mata biru cerah yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melindunginya?"

"Karena dia adalah bagian dari keluargaku"

Kepala merah itu lantas menarik leher Tetsuya dan mendekapnya. Ia menyesap dalam aroma wangi yang menguar dari surai biru terang istrinya itu. Hatinya bimbang, banyak yang tertahan dibalik lidahnya.

"Tetsuya"

"Iya, Sei-kun?"

"Jika suatu nanti aku ... ah, lupakan"

"Katakan saja"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya dari dulu, Sei-kun. Aku mendapat keselamatan Taiga-kun dan kau mendapatkan seluruh hidupku"

_"A.. Sou da na.."_

Tak lama kemudian Akashi terlelap dengan Tetsuya dalam pelukannya. Keesokan harinya, sang tuan besar bertolak menuju Singapura untuk perjalanan bisnis yang telah dijanjikan. Hari demi hari berlalu, dengan absennya Akashi dari mansion utama tentu saja membuat seorang 'sampah' bisa berkeliaran bebas disana untuk memberi hormat kepada mendiang ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, Tatsuya yang dengki akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjaga kebersihan mansion ayahnya itu dari 'sampah' yang berkeliaran. Dengan bantuan Teppei sebagai umpan pengalih perhatian Tatsuya, Taiga bisa menjalankan ritual pemberian hormat kepada mendiang ibunya seperti biasa.

**_[Suatu ketika]_**

_Beijing, 29 April 19xx_

_Untuk tercintaku, Tetsuya._

_Sepertinya perjalanan bisnisku akan lebih lama. Aku baru akan menapak Singapura pekan mendatang. Rute yang kulalui cukup berbahaya mengingat bisnis ini adalah ilegal, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimana kabar Tatsuya? apa dia makin berkembang sekarang? aku harap kalian baik baik saja._

_Sebenarnya surat ini tak terlalu penting bagiku, tapi aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku harap kau paham jika semua ini kulakukan hanya karena ikatan bisnis semata. Setelah aku bersinggah di Singapura nanti, Yuri Van dollg memintaku untuk membawa pulang adiknya ke jepang. Dia adalah Reo Mibuchi, cinta lamaku saat masih kuliah di Eropa. Aku harus membawanya kembali kesini, dia adalah objek vital untuk pabrik – pabrik ilegal milik kakaknya di Kyoto. _

_Sekian surat yang bisa ku tulis, aku selalu merindukanmu._

_Sincerely,_

_Akashi Seijuro. _

**_[Taiga POV]_**

Seharian penuh Teppei mengajakku berkeliling ibu kota tepat setelah lonceng sekolahku berbunyi. Sebenarnya bukan aku dan dia saja yang menyelinap keluar Kyoto untuk bersenang-senang, beberapa pelayan lain ikut dan kami pulang begitu larut. Awalnya ku kira semua sudah tidur, tapi aku melihat cahaya dari ruang tamu gubuk kecilku.

"Ah.. hiks.. O..Okaerinasai, Taiga-kun.."

Aku melihat Bibi Tetsuya yang duduk di depan meja tersenyum menyambutku dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kulihat mata biru indahnya itu yang sayup dan sembam memandangi sebuah kertas yang dirematnya ketika aku merangkak mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku dan Teppei main sebentar"

"Hiks.. begitu rupanya yah.."

Dia membelai wajahku, tersenyum lagi. Tapi aku melihatnya seolah-olah dia menahan isak tangis.

"Bibi Tetsuya.. kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ayahmu baru saja menyuratiku, mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang bersama cinta lamanya.. hiks.."

Bibi Tetsuya lagi-lagi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Kali ini setetes air mata tak sengaja ia jatuhkan, ia mengelapnya cepat dan segera meletakkan kembali tangannya diatas wajahku.

"Lupakan saja apa yang barusan bibi katakan. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tak mencari masalah dengan ayahmu, ne..? hiks.."

"Aku janji"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu kuletakkan diatas pangkuannya. Ia tampak begitu rapuh, menghabiskan seluruh isak tangisnya diatas kepalaku. 'Cinta lama' ayahku? kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Kami hanya tahu namanya yang ternyata dikenal baik seantero Kyoto, _Madamme_ Reo Mibuchi. Konon katanya dia adalah bangsawan dari garis keturunan terhormat antara jepang dan jerman. Dia juga takkan datang sendirian, dia membawa putra 19 tahunnya, Atsushi yang merupakan kadet militer di Jerman. Ayah yang sudah tak berjumpa dengannya selama 20 tahun tetap mengejarnya walau sampai ke Singapura.

"Woah.. lihat, ini fotonya ya? dia cantik sekali? eh? kok mirip Hanamiya?"

"Bodoh kau Teppei! ini jauh lebih cantik dari pacarmu itu!"

Perabotannya bahkan sudah didatangkan berminggu sebelum ia datang. Salah satunya adalah bingkai foto yang diperebutkan pelayan laki-laki dan kemudian diserahkan Teppei kepadaku. Dalam bingkai itu hanya tampak wajahnya saja, bersurai hitam kelam sebahu dengan kulit putih mulus seperti Tatsuya.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Tetsuya-sama, Hanamiya hamil tiga bulan"

Di saat para pelayan sedang merapikan perabotan Mibuchi, suara jeritan Tatsuya tiba-tiba menggema. Seorang pelayan kemudian datang menghadap bibi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-sama, Hanamiya hamil tiga bulan dan tuan muda marah – marah"

"Astaga"

Bibi Tetsuya lantas berjalan menuju kamar Tatsuya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan melihat Teppei yang senyum – senyum dengan sendirinya.

"Kau menghamilinya? Kau harus tanggung jawab Teppei! " Ujarku.

"Tidak, bukan aku tuan! Hanamiya itu tidak hanya menjadi pacarku, dia tidak hanya tidur denganku kok!" Balas Teppei.

Pelayan dan sekaligus sahabatku itu terus mengelak. Teppei bersikeras bahwa pacarnya itu bukan tipe orang yang setia. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Tatsuya mengatur kepergian Hanamiya demi kebaikannya. Dia mengaku kepada bibi Tetsuya bahwa dia jijik melihat bentuk tubuh orang hamil. Seorang pedagang kaya datang menghadap untuk membawa pergi Hanamiya.

"Teppei.. apa kau tidak menyesal?" Tanyaku

"Menyesal? lepas satu, aku cari yang lain tuan! hehehe"

Aku duduk diantara para pelayan yang menanti kedatangan ayahku, tiada hentinya aku menyikut Teppei yang sama sekali tak menghargai perbuatannya selama ini dengan Hanamiya. Sedangkan Bibi Tetsuya bersiap di teras dengan Tatsuya yang memondong sekarangan bunga. Tak lama kemudian, ayah datang.

_CKLEK CKLEK_

Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil dan ayahku keluar dari sana. Ia tak segera pergi, tangannya ia ulurkan ke dalam hingga sebuah tangan berselaput kain putih menggapainya. 'jadi, itu adalah cinta lamanya ayah' pikirku. Ayah kemudian menggandeng keluar 'cinta lamanya' itu. Dia berperawakan lebih tinggi dari ayah, sesuai dengan gosip yang kudengar bahwa dia berdarah campuran jepang – jerman. Pakaiannya pun berbeda, mirip dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh Tatsuya lengkap dengan payung putih transparannya. Kontras dengan bibi Tetsuya yang sangat kental akan keaslian jepang.

"Woaah.. cantik sekali tuan..."

Teppei langsung memujinya bahkan sebelum wajahnya tampak lebih jelas. Di belakangnya mengekor seorang remaja seumuranku tapi dengan badan yang lebih besar dariku dan Teppei. Mungkin dia yang bernama Atsushi, remaja tinggi besar lengkap dengan seragam militernya.

"Okaeri, papa"

"Okaerinasai, Seijuro-kun"

Aku melihat ayah dengan bangganya mengenalkan tamunya kepada Tatsuya dan bibi Tetsuya.

"Ini adalah Akashi Tatsuya, biasa dipanggil Tatsuya, anakku"

"Good Afternoon, madamme Reo Mibuchi. Welcome in our Akashi mansion"

_[Selamat sore, madamme Reo Mibuchi. Selamat datang di mansion Akashi kami] _

_"Good Afternoon, Tatsuya-chan. You're such a good boy and kinda cute like your mother. This is the most beautiful roses I ever received. Thank you. And then this is my son, Atsushi. Hope you two will be good friends."_

_[Selamat sore, Tatsuya-chan. Kamu adalah anak yang baik dan manis seperti ibumu. Ini adalah mawar terindah yang pernah kuterima. Terima kasih. Dan ini adalah putraku, Atsushi. Ku harap kalian menjadi teman yang baik]_

Tatsuya menyambut mereka dan memberikan sekarangan mawar kepada madamme Mibuchi dalam bahasa inggris. Aku melihat 'cinta lama' ayahku menyukai mawar yang diberikan Tatsuya. Dia menyesap aromanya dalam – dalam sebelum membalas salam dari Tatsuya. Diakhir pembicaraannya dia selalu tersenyum.

"Good Afternoon, Atsushi. Welcome to our mansion. I'm happy to welcome you in this family"

_[Selamat sore, Atsushi. Selamat datang di mansion kami. Aku senang menyambutmu dalam keluarga ini]_

"Mmmnn? Good Afternoon, Tatsuya-chin. You're very kind"

_[Mmmnn? Selamat sore, Tatsuya-chin. Kamu baik sekali]_

"Ahaha, maaf ya putraku memanggil orang-orang dengan suffix yang agak aneh, tapi artinya baik kok"

"Lalu ini adalah Tetsuya, ibu dari Tatsuya"

"Selamat datang Mibuchi-kun, anggaplah rumah sendiri"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Tetsuya-kun sangat ramah dan baik"

Setelah ayah mengenalkan mereka, ia membimbingnya masuk dan para pelayan serentak bersimpuh menyambutnya.

"Itu semua adalah pelayan yang akan melayanimu"

Aku turut serta bersimpuh walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ingin berdiri di teras dan menyambutnya. Dari dekat bisa kukatakan bahwa ia begitu cantik, apalagi Teppei yang terus memandanginya tanpa henti. Bibi Tetsuya kemudian membimbing mereka keatas, seketika itu semua pelayan mendesis ria akan kecantikan tamu sekaligus cinta lama ayahku itu.

Tak terkecuali aku. Tapi Aku tak mendesis, hanya saja diam terlarut dalam kekagumanku.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**[Bonus Spoilers]**

Dia memakai banyak perhiasan berkilauan, membuat tubuhnya menjadi seribu kali lebih anggun. Dari kejauhan aku dan bibi Tetsuya melihat ayah dan dia yang tengah membuka pesta itu. Tak lama setelahnya, alunan tuts piano dan gesekan biola menggema. Kenari asing itu mulai berkicau, ayah mendekapnya.

_Kapan kau akan menemukanku, kapan aku akan melihatmu lagi? _

_Kita telah mengikat cinta kita, sebelum perpisahan, _

_masih jelas kuingat janji bahwa kau akan membawaku bersamamu_

"Ah, Mibuchi-kun, _nani o shimashitaka?"_

_"Nantemonai_, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pesta tadi malam. Kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sebagai hadiahnya, ini parfum yang terkenal di Eropa"

"Ah,_ Arigatou_"

"Tetsuya-san, jujur saja aku tidak bisa bermanis kata. Aku ingin kita bicara terbuka karena sekarang kita satu atap. Aku.. tak pernah mengharap apapun saat Sei-chan membawaku pulang kemari. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar urusan kami berdua"

"Ah, ya, sudah. Suaramu merdu sekali Mibuchi-kun, aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Sei-kun bisa bernostalgia dengan lagu yang kau bawakan kemarin. Itulah yang membuatku berpikir.. apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Mibuchi-kun"

"Aku datang karena cinta"

**Mind to review?**

**#Alessana**


	4. Chapter 4

_Manakah yang kau pilih?_

_"__Aku akan selalu menunggumu, selalu berharap pada bulan purnama yang akan membawamu kepadaku. Saat itu datang, tepatilah janjimu untuk membawaku pergi bersamamu ... saat fajar tiba.."_

_Seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu dan dulu pernah kau tinggalkan_

_"__Aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku kepadamu, tuan. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya hidup sebesar apapun kebencianmu padanya.."_

_Atau seseorang yang selama ini mengabdikan diri kepadamu, yang memberikan segalanya untukmu_

_"__Aku berjanji"_

_Manakah yang kau pilih? _

_Janji manakah yang akan kau tepati?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Borderless**

_[A kuroko No Basket Fic]_

_[All chara here owned by Fujimaki sensei]_

_[Sorry for long time hiatus]_

_[T / bit M– Rated Yaoi fic]_

_[The complicated triangle love story]_

_[Akamibu x Akakuro, slight Kagamibu]_

_[Hope you like it]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kedatangannya. Suasana mansion megah Akashi pun sedikit berubah dari biasanya. Jika sebelumnya hanya akan tercium semerbak wangi bunga-bunga suasana hening, maka sekarang akan ada opera solo yang dimainkan Mibuchi setiap pagi.

_'__Edelweiss... Edelweiss... Jeden Morgen mich gruessen klein und weiss.. rein und weiss.. Du shiest mir aus so froehlich..'_

_[Edelweiss, Edelweiss, setiap pagi kau menyapaku, kecil dan putih, bersih dan pasih, kau tampak bahagia bertemu denganku..]_

"Uwaah.. merdu sekali suaranya! meskipun kita tak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Mibuchi-sama, tapi suaranya begitu lembut!"

"Iya.. waah memang hebat ya tuan besar! punya kekasih seperti ini!"

"Hussh! Jangan keras-keras!"

Jika sebelumnya hanya akan tercium wangi kuat yang menguar dari dalam mansion utama, kini suara merdu yang bergabung dengan alunan tuts piano mulai terdengar rutin. Tak sedikit pelayan mansion yang menguntit dari balik jendela kamar mibuchi untuk melihat orchestra solo darinya.

**_[Suatu ketika]_**

**_[Taiga POV]_**

"Dengan hormat, saya Akashi Seijuro dengan resmi memperkenalkan Madamme Mibuchi Reo sebagai konsulat dalam proyek besar ini. Sekaligus saya ingin memperkenalkan kepada hadirin seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi saya, Mibuchi Reo"

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri pidato singkat dari ayah sekaligus mengundang seseorang dari samping panggung kecil itu. Malam ini adalah acara peresmian perusahaan bisnis ayah yang bergabung dengan beberapa perusahaan lain. Aku melihat madamme datang, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki ia mengenakan warna keemasan, lengkap dengan perhiasan yang membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya. Maaf sebelumnya.. saya bukan tipe pembicara yang baik, jadi mohon izinkan saya bernyanyi untuk merayakan malam yang berbahagia ini"

Dari kejauhan aku dan bibi Tetsuya berdiri melihat Tatsuya dan Atsushi yang bersiap untuk menari, tak lama setelahnya, alunan tuts piano dan gesekan biola menggema. Kenari asing itu mulai berkicau,

_'__..Kapan kau akan menemukanku..'_

Ia mengakhiri lirik demi lirik dengan senyumnya yang indah.

_'__Kapan aku akan melihatmu lagi..'_

Tangannya melambai, lalu ayah meraihnya.

_'__Tahukah kau ku menangis tiap malam.. Memikirkan saat – saat terakhir kita.. Bulan datang bersamamu, dan sinarnya yang membawamu pergi.. Tapi ku kan selalu menunggu...'_

Sejenak aku terlarut dalam kicauannya hingga ku sadari bibi Tetsuya sudah tak ada di sampingku lagi. Aku melihatnya berjalan menjauh. Aku berniat mengejarnya tapi Teppei mencegahku,

"Jangan membuatnya terbebani, Taiga-sama. Tetaplah disini, dia ingin melihatmu berdiri tegar dan bukan mengikutinya"

"Tapi.."

"Yakinlah, aku sudah lama menjadi sahabatmu"

Langkahku terhenti, tak kusangka aku akan mendengar Teppei mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku kembali memutar arah pandangku menuju panggung kecil itu. Ayah bersama dengan Madamme menyanyi dan berdansa, tak sedikitpun ayah mencoba untuk melihat kearah lain atau bahkan untuk sekedar peduli apakah bibi Tetsuya ada disana atau tidak.

Dunia orang dewasa memang terlalu rumit untuk ku mengerti.

**_[Keesokan paginya]_**

**_[Author POV]_**

"Aku langsung berangkat saja"

Akashi membetulkan rompinya, meneguk secangkir kopi tanpa duduk bergabung. Disana telah ada Mibuchi , Atsushi dan Tatsuya sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu, Sei-chan?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Aku sudah kehabisan waktu, sampai nanti" Balas Akashi.

"_Itterasshai_" Ujar Mibuchi.

"_Itterasshai_, papa"

"_Itterasshai_, _Oji-san_"

Akashi menenteng jas dan topinya, mendekat kearah Tatsuya untuk mencium kening putranya itu sejenak. Ia kemudian bersiap keluar dari balkon itu tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah ya, Atsushi, mulai sekarang berhentilah memanggilku _Oji-san_. Kau bisa memanggilku _Tou-san_, atau Papa seperti Tatsuya"

Mibuchi memutar cepat arah pandangnya menuju Atasushi, raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir. Pemuda raksasa berambut ungu itu terkejut sejenak, tapi kemudian tersenyum kekanak-kanakan dengan biskuit yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Ia mengangguk,

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_"

Akashi melangkah mendekat kearah Atsushi, menepuk pundak raksasa ungu yang berdiri tegap dengan seragam militernya itu. Setelah itu sang tuan besar berangkat, Mibuchi mengekor dibelakangnya sampai mobil Akashi berangkat pergi.

"Hmm... wangi sekali"

Ia bergumam sejenak setelah semerbak aroma bunga menusuk hidungnya. Lantas ia mengingat sesuatu dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dari sana ia membawa sebuah kotak dan mendatangi Tetsuya di ruang tengah yang tengah merangkai bunga-bunga dan memahat buah dengan para pelayan.

"Ah, Mibuchi-kun, ohayou, nanio shimashitaka?" Ujar Tetsuya sambil meneruskan kegiatan mengukir buah apel.

_[Ah, Mibuchi-kun, selamat pagi, ada apa?]_

"_Nantemonai_, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pesta tadi malam. Kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Sebagai hadiahnya, ini parfum yang terkenal di Eropa" Balas Mibuchi sambil duduk dan menyerahkan sekotak parfum itu.

"Ah, Arigatou, Mibuchi-kun" Gumam Tetsuya sambil menerima hadiah dari Mibuchi.

"Pesta kemarin benar-benar menakjubkan, dekorasi juga makanannya, Tetsuya-chan benar – benar mempersiapkannya dengan sangat baik, terima kasih ya sekali lagi hehe" Ujar Mibuchi.

"Para pelayan yang bekerja lebih keras, Mibuchi-kun juga hebat, suaramu merdu sekali. Aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik juga bernyanyi sepertimu jadi baru kali ini aku melihat Sei-kun bernyanyi, dengan begitu nostalgianya " Balas Tetsuya.

"Ahaha, itu sudah lagu lama, lagu favorit kami"

"Ah, _sou desu ka_.."

Sejenak Mibuchi melihat sekelilingnya, setumpuk rangkaian bunga juga buah-buahan yang diukir dengan begitu indahnya menyerupai berbagai macam bunga membuatnya meneguk ludah. Ia sesekali melihat Tetsuya yang sibuk mengukir, berpikir bahwa dirinya tak mungkin bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sulit seperti itu. Apalagi di Eropa, status bangsawannya takkan pernah membiarkannya melakukan kegiatan seperti Tetsuya, tidak bahkan hanya untuk duduk diatas lantai seperti saat ini.

"_Ne_, kita sekarang sudah satu atap, aku jujur saja tidak bisa bermanis kata. Aku ingin kita bicara terbuka. Aku.. tak pernah mengharap apapun saat Sei-chan membawaku pulang kemari. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya dari Sei-chan tentang kami berdua" Ujar Mibuchi.

"Ah ya, dia menjelaskan tentang status finansial juga pekerjaanmu di Singapura. Jadi, semua ini hanya untuk bisnis, bukan begitu?" Balas Tetsuya.

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak sama sekali Tet-chan" Jawab Mibuchi.

"Lalu.. untuk apa Mibuchi-kun datang kemari?"

Tetsuya meletakkan buah yang selesai dipahatnya. Ia menatap Mibuchi dengan mata sayunya. Mibuchi yang tadi meringis langsung datar seketika, lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Aku datang karena cinta"

Tetsuya terdiam, sorot mata biru cerahnya mengarah lurus kearah Mibuchi. Dengan wajah sedatar itu, sulit bagi Mibuchi untuk mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya setelah mendengar perkataannya, tapi ketika ia melihat kilapan air samar-samar di mata Tetsuya, barulah ia mengerti. Masih tak berkomentar apapun melainkan helaan nafas saja, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dan mengambil buah lain untuk dipahat.

"Yaah... ceritanya panjang sekali, jika kau pernah mencintai seseorang, dengan sebuah janji yang tak bisa diputus begitu saja tapi tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk hidup bersama.. aku yakin kau akan mengerti kenapa aku disini.. Tet-chan.."

Mata Tetsuya tiba-tiba terasa pedih, padahal bukan bawang merah yang tengah dihadapannya. Ia dengan pelan memutar matanya menuju Mibuchi.

"Ya.. aku bisa mengerti, Mibuchi-kun"

Mibuchi bisa melihat iris biru cerah itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi memang begitulah dirinya. Baginya lebih baik mengatakan jujur diawal daripada membohongi sampai akhir. Terlebihnya seseorang yang belasan tahun ini telah berdiri disamping Akashi itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Keduanya lantas tersenyum, sekalipun senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka tak seutuhnya sempurna

"Arigatou.. Tetsuya-chan. Ne.. ne, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak awal tapi aku.. yah.. agak sungkan hehe, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Iya, Mibuchi-kun?" Balas Tetsuya.

"Siapa itu ... yang fotonya diletakkan di ruang tengah dan meja altar?"

Tetsuya tak sengaja menjatuhkan buah yang sedang dia ukir karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mibuchi. Ia pun segera mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya,

"Oh.. itu adalah Ryota-kun" Jawab Tetsuya sambil memungut kembali buah yang barusan ia jatuhkan.

"Ryota..? siapa itu..?" Tanya Mibuchi. Ia meraih sebatang mawar yang direndam dalam air,

"Dia adalah saudara sepupuku.. dan .. Ibu dari Kagami-kun"

"Aughh!"

Mibuchi tak sengaja menyentuh duri mawar tersebut hingga jarinya berdarah. Ini terjadi karena ia terkejut dan tak memperhatikan tangannya saat ingin memetik mawar di sampingnya. Sementara Tetsuya langsung menyobek kain pakaiannya dan membalut jari Mibuchi.

"Jadi.. sebelumnya.. Sei-chan.. Sei-chan sudah menikah dengan.. Sepupumu..?"

Tetsuya hanya meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Segera setelah ia membalut jari Mibuchi yang terluka, ia membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas pergi.

"Sumimasen, Mibuchi-kun. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku permisi dulu"

"_Chotto_.. Tet-chan!"

Tetsuya tetap melangkah pergi, mengabaikan Mibuchi yang masih terlihat syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia termenung memandangi kain putih dengan noda merah kecil yang terbalut di jarinya. Dalam benaknya ia merasa, keadaan hatinya kini tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang tengah ia pandang itu.

Putih, tapi berdarah.

**_[Keesokan harinya..]_**

Suasana mansion lebih hening dari biasanya. Mibuchi tak bisa memainkan piano karena jarinya yang kemarin tertusuk duri. Hampir seharian ia berdiam diri di mansion utama hingga sebuah irama lagu terdengar dari halaman belakang. Karena terlalu bosan dan penasaran, akhirnya ia berjalan keluar mengikuti irama lagu itu dan tiba di depan sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Gubuk apa ini..." Gumamnya dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk gubuk tersebut.

Kepala raven itu meletakkan payung putihnya seraya ia pandangi bangunan kecil yang baru saja ia ketahui keberadaannya itu. Dilihat olehnya beberapa kamar yang hanya disekat korden dan papan tipis. Ia menyibakkan korden itu dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Disana ada sebuah meja belajar dengan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Berantakan sekali.." Batinnya sambil duduk dan membuka buku-buku berserakan itu.

Mibuchi yang tak tahan melihat buku-buku berserakan itu lantas merapikannya. Ia menumpuknya dengan rapi hingga bola matanya tak sengaja melihat beberapa bingkai kecil di pojokan meja tersebut. Disana ada foto Akashi dengan seragam pemerintahannya, ada juga foto seorang anak kecil yang mirip Taiga dan akhirnya,

"Dia..."

Tangan Mibuchi mengambil sebuah bingkai dan mengamatinya dalam-dalam. Bingkai itu memiliki foto yang sama persis dengan yang ada di meja altar juga di ruang tengah. Bingkai itu mengabadikan seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai ibu dari Taiga, mantan istri dari Akashi juga sepupu dari Tetsuya.

_KLOTAK BRUK BRUK_

Ketika ia hendak meletakkan bingkai itu, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang baru saja ia rapikan. Buku itu lantas kembali berserakan. Salah satu dari buku-buku itu terbuka,

"Astaga.."

_KRIEEEEETTT..._

"Teppei, apakah itu kau?"

Mibuchi langsung menoleh tajam ke kiri dimana suara papan reot itu digeser. Disana tengah berdiri Taiga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang melilit pinggang. Ia mengelap kepalanya tanpa melihat sekeliling dan terus melangkah kearah Mibuchi.

_"__Gomenne,_ aku masuk diam-diam hehe.."

Setelah mendengar suara yang sangat berbeda dari Teppei, Taiga lantas berhenti mengelap kepalanya. Ia terbelalak sesaat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian ala western memasuki gubuk reotnya. Terlebihnya orang itu tersenyum begitu manis kearahnya.

"_Su.. Sumimasen_, Madamme seharusnya tidak boleh kesini" Ujar Taiga dengan nada gugup.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Mibuchi.

"Dari dulu tidak ada yang datang kesini selain bibi Tetsuya dan para pelayan. Jika A..Ayah tau, nanti bisa jadi masalah" Balas Taiga.

"Maka.. jangan sampai dia tahu, _ne?_ hehehe"

Remaja yang hanya dibalut handuk di pinggangnya itu sekali lagi terjebak diantara perasaan gugup juga afeksinya terhadap Mibuchi.

"Ne, Taiga-chan.. kau ternyata ahli menggambar ya, hihihi" Ujar Mibuchi sambil tersenyum menunjuk sebuah sketsa dua orang yang tengah bersenggama.

"_Cho..Chotto! sumimasen!_ I..ini se.. semua gara-gara Teppei!"

Taiga yang merasa malu ingin mengambil buku yang berisi sketsa porno itu, tapi Mibuchi dengan cepat memindahkannya.

"Aku ambil ya, aku tertarik dengan katalog porno buatanmu _ne_.. hihihi"

"To..tolong kembalikan sekarang Madamme, jika tidak.."

"Sudah, anggap saja kau memberiku kado. _Jaa ne_.."

"_Ma..Matte kudasai_! Madamme!"

Mibuchi segera mengambil payungnya dan berjalan keluar dari gubuk kecil itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kebosanannya sudah hilang, dan Taiga menjadi _moodbooster_nya. Ia bahkan merasa jarinya sudah tak sakit lagi. Ia kembali ke dalam mansion dan langsung melanjutkan opera solonya yang sempat tertunda.

**_[Tak lama kemudian...] _**

Tetsuya menaiki tangga dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang dipahat indah. Ia mengikuti lantunan irama piano Mibuchi hingga melihat lelaki cantik berambut hitam itu tengah asyik memainkan piano. Tetsuya berjalan pelan mendekatinya, lalu meletakkan keranjang buahnya di sebuah meja kosong di samping piano.

"_Sumimasen_ Mibuchi-kun, ini aku bawakan sedikit untukmu" Ujar Tetsuya.

"Ah, Tet-chan! _Arigatou ne_, pahatannya sangat indah sekali" Balas Mibuchi sambil terus memainkan pianonya.

"Nada-nada yang kau mainkan lebih indah lagi. Oh ya, aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Tidak apa-apa Tet-chan, hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku, lagipula aku yang pertama kali bertanya seperti itu jadi.. jangan diambil hati, _ne_?"

Mibuchi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum, Tetsuya pun membalas dengan hal serupa. Tak lama kemudian Tatsuya datang dengan membawa kertas-kertas.

"Madamme, coba lihat desain yang ku buat, aku juga membawa kain contohnya, apakah menurutmu bagus?" Ujar Tatsuya sambil menunjukkan beberapa gambar desain fashion dengan contoh kain yang ia serahkan pada Mibuchi.

"Bagus sekali Tatsuya-chan. Kau pandai dalam kombinasi warnanya" Balas Mibuchi.

"Tapi Madamme, aku belum tahu pola yang cocok.." Ujar Tatsuya.

"Emm.. coba kau buka majalah eropa di ruanganku, ada banyak contoh desain disana. Pilihlah yang kau suka, jangan sungkan – sungkan" Balas Mibuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Arigatou, Madamme"

Tatsuya lalu mengambil kembali kertas desain dan kainnya lalu berjalan keluar. Mibuchi lantas melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

"Mibuchi-kun, sebaiknya jangan terlalu memanjakan Tatsuya-kun, ayahnya sudah cukup banyak merusak dia" Ujar Tetsuya.

"Ini hal yang biasa, Tet-chan. Remaja seumuran dia memang menyukai fashion. Sayang jika bakatnya tak disalurkan, _ne..?_ hehe"

**_[Sementara itu...]_**

Tatsuya tengah mengumpulkan setumpuk koleksi majalah eropa milik Mibuchi. Ia mengumpulkannya dan hendak mempelajari fashion eropa. Tapi kemudian ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku tak berjudul dan membukanya.

"Buku apa ini... Umffh!"

Dia terkejut dengan isi buku yang baru saja ia buka hingga membuatnya membungkan mulutnya sendiri. Buku itu berisi sketsa porno orang – orang yang tengah bersenggama. Merasa begitu gugup dan kebingungan, ia akhirnya ikut mencakup buku itu dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Emmmhhh..."

Malam itu seharusnya ia mempelajari fashion eropa dari majalah-majalah yang dipinjamkan Mibuchi. Tapi ia hanya duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan buku yang berisi sketsa porno. Perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai panas diluar kendali, tangannya juga bergerak meraih sesuatu yang tengah berkecamuk dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Semua itu terjadi cukup lama hingga akhirnya seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu. Tatsuya pun segera menyembunyikan buku itu dibawah selimutnya.

"Masuk!"

"Ini jus jeruk yang tadi anda pesan"

"Letakkan saja disana!"

Pelayan itu merasa sedikit ketakutan dengan sikap Tatsuya. Ia bergegas meletakkan jus jeruk sesuai yang diperintahkan Tatsuya. Pelayan itu melihat wajah Tatsuya yang memerah padam juga mengkilap karena keringat

"Ma..maaf jika aku lancang, Tatsuya-sama. Tapi, Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Pe..pergi dari sini cepat!"

"Ba-baiklah"

Pelayan itu menunduk lalu bergegas pergi. Tapi sebelum si pelayan meraih gagang pintu, Tatsuya mencegahnya.

"Tunggu"

"I..Iya Tatsuya-sama?"

"Ka..kau.. temannya Teppei kan.."

"Iya, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Katakan ... besok dia tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"Baiklah, Tatsuya-sama"

Seketika setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup dari luar, Tatsuya kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat ia hentikan. Ia mengamati dengan begitu mendalam tiap gambar yang ada dalam buku itu. Ia bahkan mengenali wajah – wajah dalam sketsa itu. Ingatannya kembali terputar saat ia tak sengaja melihat Teppei dan Hanamiya yang berhubungan badan saat mandi.

"Emmhhhhh.."

Baru pertama kali baginya merasakan sesuatu yang mencandu seperti ini.

**_[Di lain sisi..]_**

"Teppei ...! lihat apa yang terjadi padamu! ini adalah kutukan dari langit bagi lelaki yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan! kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku!"

Kouki berteriak disamping telinga anaknya yang tengah menggigil kesakitan. Sementara Taiga juga pelayan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat ketidakberdayaan Teppei karena penyakit yang menyerang alat vitalnya.

"Rasakan itu Hah! Kau takkan bisa menggunakannya sebulan lebih! Mangkanya jangan asal nusuk sana sini! hahahaa" Ujar salah satu teman pelayannya.

"_Urusai yo_! ugh... sialan" Balas Teppei.

Suasana gubuk kecil itu ramai karena Teppei yang terkenal mesum kini telah menerima hukuman dari langit atas kemesumannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita datang.

"_Sumimasen_ Taiga-_sama, _Akashi-_sama_ memanggil anda ke ruang utama"

Teppei melirik kearah Taiga dan hendak bangun. Sudah tugasnya untuk selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi, terlebihnya jika harus berhadapan dengan sang tuan besar. Tapi Taiga membaringkannya kembali.

"Istirahatlah, Teppei"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Hey kau, kau! kalian! ikuti Taiga-sama!"

"Tidak perlu, sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Kalian temani raja singa ini agar tak kesepian, haha"

"O..oi, itukan nama penyakitku!"

Taiga melangkah keluar dari gubuk itu dan berjalan menuju mansion utama dengan pelayan wanita tadi yang membuntut dibelakangnya. Setelahnya sampai disana, ia melihat ayahnya dan Madamme yang duduk diatas kursi berdua, juga bibi Tetsuyanya yang duduk di bawah tak jauh dari sana. Seperti biasanya, ia bersimpuh memberi hormat kepada ayahnya juga kedua pendamping itu.

"Aku telah melihat hasil bahasa asingmu yang meningkat. Sesuai dengan saran dari Mibuchi, aku ingin mata dan telinga untuk perusahaan yang sudah ku rintis di Eropa. Untuk itu, kau akan ku kirim ke Eropa untuk belajar lebih lanjut" Ujar Akashi.

Taiga terkejut sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia melihat bibi Tetsuyanya yang tersenyum, juga Mibuchi yang tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya.

"Dengan sayarat, kau harus bisa menjadi yang tertinggi di tiap mata pelajar di kelasmu" Tambah Akashi.

"Baiklah, Ayah"

Taiga bersujud hormat setelahnya. Akashi langsung beranjak sementara Mibuchi berhenti disampingnya dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Ini, aku kembalikan buku catatanmu. Untuk buku sketsanya, sepertinya.. aku lupa menaruhnya dimana hehe, _ganbatte ne_.."

Taiga yang gugup tak sempat membalas perkataan Mibuchi yang terburu pergi. Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Bibi Tetsuyanya yang masih tersenyum hangat di depannya. Ia lantas merangkak dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Tetsuya.

"Jadilah yang terbaik, _ne_.. Taiga-kun" Ujar Tetsuya sambil membelai lembut kepalanya.

_"__Hai!"_

Taiga bertekad untuk bisa membalas budi Tetsuya yang telah membesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia juga ingin membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa yang dipersyaratkan kepadanya. Tak lama setelah itu ia kembali ke gubuk reotnya dan menceritakannya kepada Teppei.

"Woah.. hebat sekali kau tuan muda! kau akan pergi ke Eropa? tapi.. kalau kau pergi, aku.." Ujar Teppei.

"Tenanglah Teppei. Kalau benar aku bisa pergi, aku pasti akan mencari cara agar kau ikut bersamaku" Balas Taiga.

"YAHUUUU! Aku bisa mencumbui _kinpatsu_ sana sini ..! hehehe"

"Hey, lihat dulu juniormu itu! Oh ya, Teppei.. Madamme belum mengembalikan buku sketsa ku, bagaimana ini..?"

"Sederhana saja, masuk ke dalam kamarnya sana dan ambil! hehe"

"_Baka ga_! kalau ayah tau, aku pasti bisa dibunuh!"

"Haha.. begini saja rencananya.."

**_[Keesokan paginya...]_**

**_[Taiga POV]_**

Sebuah teko dan dua cangkir berisi kopi kubawa dengan hati-hati. Aku menunggu dibalik pintu belakang mansion yang tengah terbuka dan tak terjaga. Beberapa teman pelayan laki-laki mengusir pelayan lain yang tengah berjaga dan memberi tanda kepadaku. Segera setelah semuanya _clear_, barulah aku bisa hadir di depan pintu kamar Madamme.

Indah, adalah kesan pertamaku.

Disana banyak terdapat lukisan – lukisan, entah itu pemandangan atau bahkan lukisan ayah dan juga Atsushi. Aku berjalan masuk kedalam, lalu meletakkan bawaanku diatas meja. Aku kemudian tak sengaja tersengat wangi bunga yang menguar kuat. Akumengikuti aroma itu dan tiba di depan pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Lagi, aku melihat hal yang lebih indah lagi.

Kelopak mawar dengan busa-busa putih merendam tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mengangkat lengan dan kakinya, menikmati tiap kelembutan dari basuhan air bunga itu. Kedua mataku tak bisa terlepas darinya hingga tak kusadari aku membuat pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar.

_KRIIIEEEETTTTTT_

_"_Siapa..?"

Suara Madamme langsung menggema setelah kecerobohan yang kulakukan. Aku langsung menjauh dari sana, berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Ta.. Taiga _desu_!"

"Oh, Taiga-chan? Tunggu sebentar"

Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu gugup, sangat gugup melebihi biasanya. Bisa kudengar detak jantungku yang makin menggebu seraya suara derit pintu di belakangku kembali terdengar. Tepat ketika aku membalikkan badan, dia keluar dari sana.

"Jangan bilang padaku jika lelaki terhormat sepertimu datang untuk mengintipku mandi, ne Taiga-chan..? hehehehm"

"Te.. tentu saja tidak!"

Dia keluar dari peraduannya, hanya bersembunyi dibalik tipisnya _fine silk_ putih yang bersaing dengan putih kulitnya. Ditambah lagi aroma khas wewangian bunga yang menguar kuat dari tubuh indah itu, aku hampir meledak.

"Kau pasti ingin mengambil buku sketsa mu kan? Maaf sekali Taiga-chan, aku benar-benar lupa menaruhnya dimana. Mungkin di sekitar ranjangku sana, nanti akan ku cari"

Kedua mataku hampir tak terlepas sepenuhnya dari pemandangan di depanku. Surai – surai hitam legamnya mengkilau dengan tetesan air masih merembes dari ujung-ujungnya. _'Ero..'_

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah buatku, tapi aku hanya khawatir jika nanti ada yang tak sengaja menemukannya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu" Ujarku.

"Naah.. Kenapa kau tak disini saja mengobrol denganku?" Balasnya sambil duduk diatas sofa dan berselonjor.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ambil toples kuning itu. Gosokkan es di punggungku, _ne_? Jika Atsushi ada disini, biasanya dia yang melakukan ini kepadaku. _Mattaku_, jepang memang panas sekali _ne_..! "

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu"

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah toples keramik yang terletak tak jauh dariku. Kulihat Madamme hanya mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari fine silk putih itu. Ia tengkurap sambil mendekap bantal kecil diatas sofa sementara aku duduk dengan begitu gugupnya.

"Gomenne Taiga-chan, aku sudah menghilangkan buku sketsamu ditambah menyuruhmu menggosok es di punggungku hihihi"

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin Madamme masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan iklim disini. Apakah eropa begitu dingin?"

"Yaah.. begitulah"

Satu persatu ice cube ku cairkan diatas hamparan putih mulusnya. Sesekali aku merasa tersengat ketika tanganku tak sengaja terpeleset diatas kulit seputih susu itu. Tapi, ketika ia perbincangan kami terhenti dan ia merasa nyaman hingga menutup kedua matanya, suatu kenangan mulai muncul kembali di pikiranku.

_'__Nngghh...A..Akashi-kun..!..'_

Aku mulai mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Ketika telapak tangan bibi Tetsuya meraih kedua mataku yang terbuka menyaksikannya bersetubuh dengan ayah.

_'__I...Ikeh...Ikeh...Teppei!...'_

Atau saat aku tak sengaja melihat Teppei yang bersenggama dengan Hanamiya.

Dan tak kusadari dari semua itu, aku,

"Jagalah sikapmu, anak muda"

Sejenak tak kusadari, wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya telah menyeret batang hidungku untuk menciumnya secara langsung. Ditambah lagi dengan bibirku yang mendarat diatasnya. Aku pun sesegera mungkin menjauhkan diriku darinya, tapi lagi-lagi kenangan lain muncul di pikiranku.

_'__Dasar sampah...!'_

_'__Dasar Taiga bodoh.. hahaha Taiga bodoh hahaha..'_

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ingatan akan cambukan ayah, cacian dari Tatsuya, semua itu kudapatkan karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan dengan membuat ibuku meninggal dunia.

"Tolong pukul aku.. hiks.. a..aku bersalah..!"

"Taiga-chan, Taiga-chan! Hey sssh... jangan menangis, tak apa, sudah, tak apa"

"_Kaa-san_.. tolong aku.. hiks.. ayah memukulku.. sakit.."

"Ssssh.. tak apa, aku disini Taiga-chan,tenanglah Taiga-chan tak bersalah, tadi itu tak sengaja,_ne..?_ tenanglah.. ssshh.."

Madamme langsung mendekat dan meraih kepalaku. Ia mendekapku selayaknya bibi Tetsuya melindungiku dari tiap kekejaman ayah. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya rapat – rapat, sama seperti dulu ketika aku ketakutan dan tak ada lagi yang menjadi pelindungku selain bibi Tetsuya. Tapi, saat ini agak berbeda

"Taiga.._chan_.."

Aku mendengar suara Madamme memanggilku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Ku benamkan wajahku jauh ke dalam pelukannya, membuat rasa sakit akan kenangan buruk masa kecilku perlahan memudar. Tapi seiring pudaran itu terjadi,

Madamme,

**_[Author POV]_**

Tirai emas itu tertiup angin, melepaskan belenggu dua insan yang terjebak dalam kekhilafan. Sepersekian detik sebelumnya Mibuchi mengangkat wajah remaja yang tengah menangis terisak itu. Ia tak tahu cara apapun untuk menenangkan orang menangis selain menyumbat sumber suara isakan dengan bibirnya. Hal itu terjadi, lagi - lagi secara tak sengaja.

Bisu, tak sepatah katapun terlontar.

Mibuchi menatap sepasang iris merah yang tak mengalirkan air mata lagi. Bibir yang baru saja ia diamkan juga tak gemetar terisak lagi. Mereka bertatapan, untuk sesaat lagi dalam bisu.

Hingga tirai emas itu tertiup angin.

_TAPTAPDRAPDRAP_

Taiga melepaskan ikatan tangannya pada pinggang Mibuchi. Ia berlari keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Mibuchi yang menatapnya dengan penuh belas kasih. Langkah kakinya tiada henti berlari, pikirnya tak mungkin ia memberi tahu Bibi Tetsuyanya akan kejadian ini. Teppei, hanya Teppei.

Tapi, ketika ia sampai di gubuk kecilnya,

"Aaaah...Ennghh..Aaaughh...Aaaahhh... Hiks..Hiks.. Aaaah...Te..Teppei.."

Telinganya bagai tertusuk duri, ia mengenal jelas suara lembut itu dari sejak kecil. Suara lembut yang tiada henti mencaci maki dirinya.

"_I...Ittai.. Ittai..yo_..Tep..pei..hiks..hiks...Aaah...Teppei..."

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat kedua matanya menyaksikan sahabatnya sendiri tengah menyantap adiknya yang diikat diatas ranjang.

**_[TO BE CONTINUED]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_{As for last chapter spoiler}_**

_ "__Dasar anak dan ayah sama saja! Ingat ini baik-baik! Ayahmu seorang bajingan! Dia telah memperkosa ibumu! Aku dipaksa untuk menerimamu sebagai anak!"_

_"__Seijuro-kun!"_

_"__Diamlah Tetsuya! Sampah ini sudah kelewatan! Aku seharusnya sudah membunuhmu saat kau masih kecil! Dasar bajingan! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan ayahmu yang bajingan itu!"_

_"__Hentikan , Seijuro-kun! hiks.. kau sudah berjanji untuk tak membunuhnya! Jika bukan karena janji itu maka Tatsuya-kun tidak akan ada disini sekarang..!"_

_"__Ya! Itu memang benar! Tapi apa yang dia lakukan kepada Tatsuya hanya bisa ditebus dengan kematiannya!"_

_Peluru itu tak ditakdirkan membunuhnya, ia sekali lagi bertahan hidup._

_"__Jadi.. selama ini kau merawatku dan membesarkanku dengan sepenuh hati.. karena aku adalah anak dari orang itu.."_

_"__Hiks.. karena Taiga-kun adalah anak dari dua orang yang kusayangi.."_

.

.

.

**4000 Words? SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAA!(`_`)**

**Don't miss it! Next is uncovering the secrets! Anyway, thanks for reading**

**Ato, Hiatus ni SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAA! (`v`)7**

**Mind to Review?**

**#Aleeee**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "__Aaaah...Ennghh..Aaaughh...Aaaahhh... Hiks..Hiks.. Aaaah...Te..Teppei.."_

_Telinganya bagai tertusuk duri, ia mengenal jelas suara lembut itu dari sejak kecil. Suara lembut yang tiada henti mencaci maki dirinya. _

_"__I...Ittai.. Ittai..yo..Tep..pei..hiks..hiks...Aaah...Teppei..."_

_Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat kedua matanya menyaksikan sahabatnya sendiri tengah menyantap adiknya yang diikat diatas ranjang._

.

.

.

**BORDERLESS**

_[A Kuroko No Basket Fic]_

_[All chara owned by Fujimaki Sensei]_

_[T/Almost M rated Fic]_

_[Hope You Like It]_

.

.

.

Merah.

Kedua lengan putih itu mengakang lebar diikat tali berwarna merah. Wajahnya hampir berwarna serupa, sesekali air mata dan keringat bercampur basahi wajahnya. Sementara lelaki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar itu masih menjepitkan kepala diantara kedua kaki jenjang miliknya.

"_I..Ittai..Ittai..._hiks..hiks...agghh...aughhh.."

Derit ranjang mulai terdengar tak lama setelahnya. Saling bersahutan dengan nafas keduanya yang memburu. Tak sadar dari semua itu, seseorang dari balik jendela tengah kehabisan nafas karena menyaksikan mereka.

_BRUUUAAAAAAKKKKKKKK_

"Teppei...! Apa yang kau lakukan..?!"

Taiga menendang keras pintu reot itu hingga terbuka lebar. Kali ini tak ada penghalang apapun baginya menyaksikan pelayan sekaligus sahabatnya, Teppei tengah bersetubuh dengan Tatsuya.

"Ta..Taiga-_sama_..! A..aku bisa menjelaskan.."

_BUAAAAAAGGGHHHHH_

Dia menghantam Teppei hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dari ranjang. Sementara Tatsuya langsung menjerit minta tolong dan terdengar oleh pelayan yang lain. Tetsuya yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan makanan di dapur bersama Kouki dan pelayan yang lain pun segera beranjak setelah mendengar suara jeritan Tatsuya. Ia berlari menuju kerumunan para pelayan dan menyaksikan anaknya yang telanjang terikat diatas ranjang.

"Mama..! Mama tolong aku..! hiks..!"

"Ya tuhan..! apa yang terjadi disini?!"

Kouki langsung menelangkupkan selimut untuk menutupi badan Tatsuya, setelahnya itu ia membantu Tetsuya untuk melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Tatsuya.

"Aughh!"

"Tatsuya-kun! oh ya tuhan.. bertahanlah anakku!"

Tatsuya berjalan dengan tertatih – tatih, ditambah lagi dengan rembesan darah yang mengalir dari kedua kakinya. Ia dipapah keluar dari gubuk kecil itu sementara pelayan laki-laki yang lain berusaha menghentikan Taiga yang menghajar Teppei.

"Taiga-sama... hiks.. bukan aku.. bukan aku yang memulainya.. tolong dengarkan aku.."

"Kenapa..! kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya Teppei..! hikss.."

"Tatsuya-sama... Tatsuya-sama yang datang kepadaku! dia memaksaku untuk melakukannya! ku mohon dengarkan aku.. hiks.."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Taiga terkejut dan menghentikan pukulannya. Para pelayan laki-laki membawa Teppei menuju mansion utama. Saat itu sang tuan besar keluar dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mansion karena mendengar suara gaduh para pelayan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ini?!"

"Teppei telah memperkosa Tatsuya-sama"

"Kouki! Teppei! Kalian ke ruang utama sekarang!"

Mibuchi pun yang mendengar kegaduhan itu bergegas menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan Tatsuya yang hanya dibalut selimut dengan kaki yang berlumuran darah.

"Astaga ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya Tet-chan?"

"Mibuchi-kun, aku titip Tatsuya-kun"

"Ba..baiklah, aku akan mengobatinya Tet-chan!"

Segera setelah itu Mibuchi membawa Tatsuya ke ruang atas sementara Tetsuya kembali menuruni tangga untuk mendampingi Kouki dan Teppei yang akan segera menghadapi kemarahan Akashi atas kejadian ini.

"Kouki! beraninya anakmu melakukan hal itu kepada anakku?!" Sentak Akashi.

"A..Akashi-sama, tolong hukum saya saja! ibu saya tak bersalah!" Balas Teppei.

"Dasar penghianat! Aku akan memenjarakan kalian berdua!"

Akashi menunjuk seorang pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggil polisi. Tapi sebelum pelayan itu beranjak, Taiga berjalan ke tengah dan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, tetaplah disitu" Ujar Taiga. Pelayan itu pun membungkuk dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akashi. Taiga berjalan mendekatinya dan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Aku yang telah memperkosa Tatsuya. Teppei.. tidak berbuat itu"

Bersamaan itu, Mibuchi memapah Tatsuya masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Taiga.

"Itu benar.. papa.. Taiga yang telah memperkosa aku! hiks... hiks... jika Teppei tak datang tepat waktu.. dia pasti..dia pasti sudah..hiks.."

Seketika mendengar pernyataan itu, Tetsuya meremas tangannya dan menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh amarah. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut manis Tatsuya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah membunuhmu saat kau masih kecil! Dasar anak bajingan!"

Akashi langsung percaya dengan perkataan Tatsuya. Ia langsung menyalahkan Taiga walaupun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Seijuro-kun!"

Tetsuya yang mendengar perkataan Akashi melangkah mendekat

"Diamlah Tetsuya! Bajingan ini bukan anakku! Ayahnya seorang penjahat, bajingan seperti dia! Ingat itu!"

"Hentikan itu Seijuro-kun!"

"Dasar anak dan ayah sama saja! Ingat ini baik-baik! Ayahmu seorang pemerkosa! Dia telah memperkosa ibumu! Aku dipaksa untuk menerimamu sebagai anak!"

Tetsuya membalikkan badan dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas kursi. Ia menangs terisak, tak sanggup membendung perkataan suaminya. Taiga menatap Tetsuya yang menangis dengan begitu tak percaya.

"Seijuro-kun! _Mou..Yamete _.. hiks..hiks.. "

"Sampah ini sudah kelewatan! Kau takkan pergi ke Eropa! Aku seharusnya sudah membunuhmu saat kau masih kecil! Dasar bajingan!"

_PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Akashi yang kehabisan kesabaran melayangkan tangannya, tapi untuk pertama kalinya Taiga menangkap tangan itu.

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan menjadi anakmu.."

"Kurang ajar! Ku bunuh kau!"

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan bergegas menuju ruang sebelah. Tetsuya pun ikut beranjak dan mengejarnya. Taiga hanya bisa menangis berlutut dan mendekap Teppei.

"Seijuro-kun .. ! hiks.. apa yang akan kau lakukan..?!"

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja mengambil pistolku!"

Mereka tiba di depan laci kaca yang menyimpan koleksi senjata milik Akashi. Sang tuan besar pun menyabet sebuah pistol sementara Tetsuya mencoba menghentikannya dengan mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tolong jangan lakukan itu.. hiks!" Ujar Tetsuya sambil menggandeng rapat lengan Akashi yang sudah bersenjatakan sebuah pistol,

"Kenapa tidak?!" Sentak Akashi.

"hiks.. kau sudah berjanji untuk tak membunuhnya! Jika bukan karena janji itu maka Tatsuya-kun tidak akan ada disini sekarang..!" Balas Tetsuya.

"Ya! Itu memang benar! Tapi apa yang dia lakukan kepada Tatsuya hanya bisa ditebus dengan kematiannya!"

"Tidak.. hiks..hiks.. ku mohon hentikan.. hiks.. Taiga-kun pergilah! pergi sekarang!"

Tetsuya mencoba menahan Akashi yang sudah kalap. Mibuchi dan beberapa pelayan yang melihat hal itu ikut membantunya untuk menenangkan Akashi. Sementara Taiga bersama dengan Teppei dan yang lain langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Sei-chan..! Sei-chan tenanglah!"

Akashi berusaha melepaskan tangannya, setelah itu pelatuk yang berbicara.

_DDOOOOOORRRRRRRRR_

Peluru itu telah ditembakkan, tangan sang tuan besar lurus menghadap Taiga. Tapi sepertinya Peluru itu tak ditakdirkan membunuhnya, ia sekali lagi bertahan hidup.

"I.. Itu kecelakaan.. ayo.. tenangkan dirimu Sei-chan.."

Mibuchi langsung memapah pergi Akashi yang hampir ambruk setelah pelurunya mengenai salah seorang pelayan yang mencoba menghentikannya. Teppei dan yang lain pun memeriksa tubuh pelayan itu dan ternyata sudah tak bernyawa. Ia dan yang lain kemudian mengangkut jasad pelayan itu keluar dari mansion utama.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Taiga-kun!" Tetsuya menghampiri Taiga dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Taiga-kun.. hiks.. kau tak bisa berada disini.. kau harus pergi jauh dari sini.. hiks.." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Tapi.. kemana.. bibi..?" Tanya Taiga.

"Kanagawa.. hiks.. ke rumah nenek Alexandra..hiks.. pergilah malam ini..!"

Ia memeluk Taiga sekali lagi, tapi ketika mendapati Tatsuya yang masih tercengang di samping pintu,

"Tatsuya-kun..! Lihat perbuatanmu..! Dasar anak setan..!" Sentak Tetsuya.

"Pergi.. Pergilah yang jauh sana dasar sampah! Taiga sampah!" Balas Tatsuya.

Setelah itu Tatsuya pergi dari ruang utama. Tetsuya membiarkan anaknya itu pergi dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia lebih memilih memeluk Taiga dengan begitu bersyukurnya karena tuhan tak rencanakan ia mati di tangan Akashi.

**_[SKIP TIME]_**

Sunyi,

begitu sunyi suasana malam harinya setelah kegaduhan yang menebas satu nyawa tadi siang itu terjadi. Tetsuya dan Kouki tengah menyiapkan pakaian Teppei dan Taiga untuk segera pergi dari Kyoto.

"Tetsuya-sama.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.. Tatsuya-sama datang kepada saya, dia merayu saya. Dialah yang memaksa saya untuk melakukannya. Padahal saya sudah bilang jika saya sedang sakit, tapi dia mengancam akan berteriak. Dia juga yang meminta saya .. untuk mengikatnya.." Ujar Teppei.

"Aku mengerti.. Teppei-kun.. ini memang kutukan untukku telah melahirkan anak seperti dia.." Balas Tetsuya.

"Hiks. hiks.. dasar Teppei bodoh.. kalau tadi Taiga-sama tidak menolongmu.. kau pasti sudah mati sekarang.. hiks.. berterima kasihlah kepadanya! _kono yarou_!" Gumam Kouki.

Teppei bergeser mendekat di samping Taiga. Wajahnya yang masih belepotan darah karena pukulan Taiga tadi siang pun ia jatuhkan diatas lantai. Ia bersujud berterima kasih kepada tuannya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya.. Teppei.. kau lebih banyak menyelamatkanku ... terima kasih.. untuk selama ini.."

Taiga mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap bercak darah pada wajah Teppei. Suasana hening untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali angkat suara. Kini ia menghadap Tetsuya.

"Bibi Tetsuya, apakah benar... ayahku seorang bajingan..?"

Tetsuya mendekat, ia membersihkan keringat dan air mata yang membasahi wajah Taiga. Lalu ia menghela nafas,

"Sekarang saatnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya.."

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**_No spoiler. Just click next._**

**_Thank you so much for reading. Leave your marks at review box._**

**_HIATUS NI SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAA...!_**

**_#Ale_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh ya, ini chapter maju mundur alurnya. Ada flashback di dalam flashback. ****_Kinwai_***** itu saya ambil dari ****_Kin_**** = Emas dan ****_Wai_**** dari kata ****_kawai_**** = cantik, sebagai julukan nenek tua Alexandra. Kosakata yang lain seperti ****_Hime_**** = Putri, ****_Fusakenna_**** = Jangan membual, ****_Goshujin-sama_**** = Panggilan sopan untuk suami.**

**PS: Yang pake underline itu patahan judul, yang ngga pake berarti keterangan waktu/lain. Thanks.**

**SEKALI LAGI SAYA UCAPKAN [Hiatus] ni SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAAAAA!**

**Ja, Happy reading minna-sama~**

.

.

.

**BORDERLESS**

_[All chara owned by Fujimaki Sensei]_

_[T/ maybe M – Rated KNB Fic]_

_[Happy Reading]_

_._

_._

_._

**_[The Legend of Princess Kinwai]_**

"Haaah? Kinwai _Hime_..? hahaha siapa yang tidak tahu wanita itu! Dia bisa menghancurkan satu negara hanya dengan segelas teh saja!"

"Kinwai _Hime_? ya aku mengenalnya. Bagi kami kalangan pejabat, dia sudah tak asing lagi"

"Kinwai...? rambut pirang itu..? hahaha dia memang cantik, tapi kecantikannya bisa membawa bencana besar. Semua lelaki mengutuknya, suatu saat dia pasti akan menyaksikan orang yang dia sayangi mengalami nasib seperti orang-orang yang telah dihancurkan olehnya. hahaha.. _kowai_.."

Kinwai _Hime_.

Dulunya dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang lahir di Kanagawa karena seorang wanita telah mengandung anak dari seorang tentara Jerman. Seiring usia gadis itu tumbuh dewasa, ia menyadari kecantikannya dan menggunakannya untuk menggali harta.

Alexandra _'kinwai'_ gracia.

Lelaki demi lelaki terlalui seiring tumpukan uang dan emas berhasil ia kumpulkan. Ini terjadi berlarut-larut hingga ia sadari garis-garis keriput mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Ia akhirnya berlabuh pada hati seorang rakyat biasa di jepang, dan memiliki keturunan di Tokyo. Tapi nafsu lamanya kembali muncul, lalu ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang terdahulu.

"Alexandra, doko ni iku?"

_[Alexandra, kemana kau pergi?]_

"Urusai yo, omae no kankenai zo"

_[Diamlah, bukan urusanmu]_

Ia meninggalkan suami dan anaknya. Negara demi negara ia datangi demi mengumpulkan batangan emas lagi. Lalu tibalah dia di Jerman, bertemu dengan seorang jendral besar dan juga memiliki keturunan. Dia menetap disana cukup lama hingga hari tuanya, ia mendapatkan seorang cucu yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Ryota... sayangku..."

Satu persatu keluarganya di Jerman mati meninggalkan dia. Hanya tersisa Ryota kecil dan dirinya. Seiring waktu ia mulai menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah karma atas pekerjaannya, atas caranya mendapatkan uang dan kekayaan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang dan memulai hidup baru di Kanagawa, Jepang.

**_[Kanagawa, 18 Juni 19xx]_**

"Otanjoubi omedettou, Ryota"

"Woaaah.. Arigatou Babacchi..!"

Saat itu, bocah pirang satu-satunya telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang begitu memukau. Tiap kali orang berkunjung ataupun tamu-tamunya selalu menawarkan perjodohan untuk Ryota. Tapi mereka hanya akan pulang dengan meminum segelas teh dengan malaikat tak bersayap kebanggaan Alexandra itu.

"_Ne..ne_.. babacchi.. kenapa kita hanya hidup berdua saja _ssu_..? umm... rasanya sepi sekali _ssu_.."

"Ryota ingin apa...? katakan, nanti nenek pasti akan menurutinya, ne..?"

"Aku.. aku berharap aku punya..saudara.. _ssu_.."

**_[Tokyo , musim semi berikutnya]_**

Alexandra akhirnya mengajak Ryota mengunjungi keluarganya yang dulu ia tinggalkan di Tokyo. Disana masih sama, tak ada seorang pun yang mencaci maki kedatangannya. Terlebih, seorang remaja lain seumuran Ryota begitu menghormatinya.

"Okaerinasai, Alexandra-san"

"Nyonya Alexandra.. apakah anda mengingatnya...? dia adalah cucu anda.. Tetsuya.."

Alexandra berlutut, ia membangunkan seorang remaja dengan surai biru cerah yang tengah bersujud dihadapannya. Sebuah iris biru secerah langit menatapnya, membuatnya teringat kembali akan suaminya yang ia tinggalkan dulu. Ia pun memeluk Tetsuya dengan begitu eratnya.

"Tetsuya.. ini adalah Ryota, sepupumu"

"_Doumo_ Tetsuyacchi...! hehehe aku senang sekali ternyata aku punya saudara ssu..!"

"_Ha..Hajimemashite_.. Ryota-kun"

******_[Tetsuya POV]_**

Hari itu, nenek mengunjungiku untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia menelantarkan kakek dan juga keluargaku untuk pergi keluar negri. Aku bertemu dengan Ryota-kun untuk pertama kali, dia begitu cantik, sangat mirip dengan nenek. Mereka menetap di Tokyo untuk waktu yang cukup lama, cukup lama hingga kebiasaan buruk nenek kembali kambuh.

"Mereka harus membayar hutang hari ini! Cepat ambil semua yang mereka miliki!"

Aku menyaksikan nenek yang mengambil paksa harta milik keluarga yang tak mampu membayar hutang kepadanya. Saat itu aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku pun tak bisa menentang nenek. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, nenek berpamitan dan membawa Ryota-kun pergi dari Tokyo.

**_[The Forbidden Love Story]_**

Setiap hari yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdo'a di kuil, memohon ampun atas semua kekhilafan nenek dan juga umur yang panjang baginya. Tak lupa juga ku do'akan untuk kebahagiaan Ryota-kun.

Hingga aku bertemu dengan dia.

"Kau.."

"Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula aku tidak suka menyakiti sesuatu yang indah. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Tetsuya"

"_A_, Tetsu _ka_.."

Aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari keluarga yang hartanya dirampas habis oleh nenek. Hampir setiap hari ia mendatangi kuil, lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama saat kami pertama bertemu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kalimat yang sama selalu ia ucapkan padaku,

Hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi, tapi terlambat bagiku untuk memungkiri,

Hanya karena kalimat usang yang tiada henti ia ucapkan itu,

Hampir seutuhnya diriku kuserahkan.

"Tetsu_.. Aishiteru yo_.."

Aku dan dia saling jatuh cinta. Awalnya kami hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu lebih lama setelah pemujaan di kuil. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, semua itu nyatanya tak cukup untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaan yang terpaksa harus disembunyikan dari keluarga.

Karena aku begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati, sekali lagi hampir kuberikan segalanya.

Jauh di pedalaman hutan, dimana akan ada sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh ditepian sungai yang dialiri air terjun, disanalah kami selalu bertemu. Menyatukan hasrat dalam kubangan air jernih yang mana kelopak sakuranya penuh berguguran.

Di akhir, kami hanya akan terbaring tanpa sehelai kain pun dibawah teduhnya pohon sakura itu. Memandang langit yang samar – samar, tertutup oleh dedaunan lebat, seperti nasib hubungan kami.

"_Ne_... Aomine-kun... cinta kita ini terlarang... keluarga kita bermusuhan.. mereka saling merendahkan.."

"Mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus kita terima karena dosa nenek moyang kita Tetsu"

Ia selalu membuka lebar lengannya untuk menjadi sandaranku. Telapak tangannya yang juga membelai lembut kepalaku.

"Ini tak adil untuk kita..."

Atau ketika aku begitu memaksakan kenyataan untuk keluar dari bibirku, ia akan selalu ada untuk menutup langit yang kupandang, dan membungkamku dengan bibirnya.

"Aomine-kun... Aku mencintamu.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpamu.."

"Pergilah bersamaku, Tetsu.. ku mohon"

"Aku takut.. tunggulah sampai aku siap, Aomine-kun.."

"Aku akan menunggumu Tetsu.."

Deru nafas beratnya begitu terasa saat ia mencium keningku. Genggam erat tangannya seakan ia benar mencintaiku. Hampir setiap hari kamu bertemu, setiap kali ia memintaku pergi bersamanya, juga setiap kali aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan 'tunggulah aku'.

dan lagi 'tunggulah aku' hingga hari itu tiba,

hari dimana aku tak dapat mengatakan 'tunggulah aku' lagi.

**_[The Tragedy of Lust]_**

Suatu hari nenek kembali mengunjungi keluarga kami di Tokyo. Ryota-kun menjadi sangat menawan. Dia juga pewaris tahta muda dari dua negara sekaligus. Banyak yang ingin melamarnya, tak peduli pejabat tinggi, saudagar, tua maupun muda. Semua mata tertuju padanya, harta kesayangan nenek yang paling berharga.

"Tetsuyacchi...! _hisashiburi..!"_

"_Hisashiburi desu_, Ryota-kun"

Mereka menetap untuk beberapa minggu. Di hari terakhir ketika nenek hendak bertolak kembali ke Kanagawa, nenek membawa Ryota-kun mengunjungi makam kakek yang ada di seberang desa. Saat itu aku menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan bahwa aku sudah mengunjungi makam kakek di hari sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya aku mendatangi tempat dimana Aomine-kun dan aku bertemu.

Dan disana, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia tak muncul.

Dan tak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa itu adalah sebuah peringatan untukku.

Saat itu adalah sore yang sama ketika nenek dan Ryota-kun selesai mengunjungi makam kakek. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka dihadang oleh Aomine-kun dan kedua temannya. Mereka menghadang kereta yang membawa nenek dan menculik Ryota-kun ke dalam hutan.

Aomine-kun memperkosa Ryota-kun di dalam hutan selama dua minggu.

Tak lama kemudian nenek membawa polisi dan menemukan persembunyian mereka. Saat itu sempat terjadi baku tembak yang membuat kedua teman Aomine-kun terbunuh. Tapi polisi tak menemukan Aomine-kun saat itu.

Hanya ada Ryota-kun yang berantakan dan hanya tertutup selembar kain tipis sisa pakaiannya yang dicabik-cabik. Tak ada orang yang pernah melihat Aomine-kun lagi, mungkin ia pergi jauh atau entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Aku hancur berkeping – keping saat itu, menerima kepulangan Ryota-kun dan cerita mengerikan yang terjadi selama dua minggu kehilangannya.

Segera setelahnya, nenek bergegas membawa Ryota-kun kembali ke Kanagawa untuk melupakan kejadian memilukan itu. Tak berselang lama Ryota-kun hamil dan nenek harus menutupi skandal itu dengan mencarikan pria yang cocok untuk menikahinya.

"Salam, Selamat datang di Mansion Kinwai, Akashi-sama"

Dia menemukan Akashi Seijuro, seorang pebisnis yang hampir jatuh bangkrut karena kecamuk perang. Akashi-kun kemudian menikahi Ryota-kun

Dan menjadi ayah untukmu, Taiga-kun..

******_[End Of Flashback]_**

**_[Author POV]_**

Setetes air mata tak terasa telah terjatuh dari sudut iris merah miliknya. Ia kemudian memutar pandangannya pelan menuju Tetsuya yang terisak setelah mengakhiri dongengan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi.. selama ini kau merawatku dan membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang sepenuh hati.. karena aku adalah anak dari orang itu.. Aomine Daiki.." Ujar Taiga.

"Hiks.. karena Taiga-kun adalah anak dari dua orang yang kusayangi.. yaitu Ryota-kun dan Aomine-kun.. hiks.. " Balas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

"Bergegaslah, kau akan ketinggalan kereta.." Tambahnya sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Tetsuya dan Kouki mengantar Taiga dan Teppei menuju stasiun untuk pergi ke Kanagawa.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ibu" Ujar Teppei

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu, juga Tuan Taiga" Balas Kouki.

Sementara itu Tetsuya masih mendekap Taiga begitu erat, isakan tangis masih tak terbendung dari matanya setelah ia menceritakan siapa Taiga sebenarnya.

"Jaga dirimu, Taiga-kun.. hiks.. berjanjilah kau akan memulai hidup yang baru disana.. dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi disini selama ini.."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Bibi Tetsuya. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.."

Tetsuya tersenyum menepuk bahu keponakan yang sudah ia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang selayaknya anak sendiri itu. Lonceng uap kereta terdengar setelahnya , lalu Taiga dan Teppei masuk ke dalam gerbong.

Keduanya melambai, mereka saling melambai.

Sekalipun harus terpisah, setidaknya inilah usaha terakhir Tetsuya untuk menyelamatkan pewaris tunggal Alexandra. Baginya tak mungkin menjadikan Tatsuya sebagai pewaris, darah seorang iblis seperti Akashi Seijuro turut serta mengalir dalam tubuh anaknya.

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan disana.. Taiga-kun.."

.

.

.

**_[Kanagawa]_**

**_[Mansion Kinwai]_**

Taiga dan Teppei benar-benar memulai awal yang baru di sebuah mansion tua milik Alexandra atau yang biasa disebut mansion Kinwai yang jauh terletak di pedalaman Kanagawa. Cukup jauh perjalanan menuju kesana, harus menyebrang sungai dan melewati bebukitan.

"Taiga... Taiga sayangku... kemarilah sayang..."

Wanita tua yang telah kehilangan warna emas kepalanya itu memanggil satu-satunya pewaris untuknya. Taiga dan Teppei pun merangkak mendekat, memberi sujud penghormatan kemudian duduk menghadap mantan Kinwai _Hime _itu.

"Taiga sayangku... maafkan aku.. uhuk!... aku telah membuatmu begitu menderita.. ini semua karena lintah darat itu..! keparat Akashi itu..! aku telah tertipu olehnya!"

Alexandra yang sudah mulai kabur pengelihatannya meraba tangan Taiga dan mendekapnya erat. Ia tampak begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal atas semua yang telah terjadi pada anak yang telah ditinggalkan Ryota kepadanya.

"Aku... uhuk! Aku membuatnya menikahi ibumu.. karena dia berhutang kepadaku... jadi sebagai gantinya aku meminta dia .. untuk menikah dengan ibumu.. uhuk! kupikir aku bisa menuntun batang hidungnya.. tapi ia malah berbalik menyerangku.. merampas segalanya dariku.. termasuk Tetsuya dan juga kau.. Taiga sayangku.."

_[Akashi menyibakkan tirai emas yang menyelubungi ranjang dan mengurung pengantinnya. Disana seseorang yang selama ini begitu dipuja dan diperebutkan tanpa pemenang telah menunggu malam pertamanya. Tapi pengantinnya itu menangis sambil berkata, "Go.. Gomenasai.. Akashicchi.. A..aku.. aku sudah hamil 4 bulan..ssu.. hiks hiks.."]_

"Dia membuatku bertekuk lutut... ia merampas semua yang seharusnya dikembalikan kepadaku! Si lintah darat bajingan itu..!"

Taiga bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya wanita tua yang ada di hadapannya itu. Bisa dirasakan olehnya amarah yang sudah begitu mengeras dalam diri nenek buyutnya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan ayahku.. Aomine? Apa yang terjadi padanya nenek..? Dimana dia sekarang..? " Tanya Taiga.

"Taiga sayangku... aku tak bisa mengingat banyak hal.. dari kenangan pahit itu.. jadi beristirahatlah.. tenangkan jiwamu.." Balas Alexandra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. nenek.." Ujar Taiga yang masih begitu penasaran dengan asal usulnya itu sambil menangguk turut.

**_[Suatu Ketika..]_**

"Haaahh... sudah berbulan-bulan aku tak melakukannya! aku sudah tak kuat lagi! Tuan muda! aku ingin pergi mencari gadis-gadis.. heheehe"

"Disini bukan seperti Kyoto, kau tahu itu kan Teppei?"

"Aaah sudahlah! Di desa seberang katanya cukup ramai lho..! Ayo ikut!"

"Yasudah, ini bawalah! Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang tak kucintai!"

"Dasar jadul!"

Taiga menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Teppei. Sahabatnya itu dengan begitu riangnya pergi ke desa seberang untuk mencari gadis-gadis. Disana Teppei menemukan sebuah rumah bordil yang dijadikan tempat pelacuran baik wanita maupun pria.

"Selamat datang, sepertinya pelanggan baru ya? mau normal atau anal?" Ujar seorang pelayan.

"Emm.. apa ya.. menurutmu, bagaimana aku harus menghabiskan uang ini?" Tanya Teppei sambil mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang tadi diberikan Taiga kepadanya.

"Ehem! Jika kau ingin normal, ada gadis di lantai lima yang cukup handal untuk uangmu, tapi jika kau ingin anal, kau bisa mencoba seseorang yang ada di lantai tiga. Umurnya mungkin lebih tua tapi aku berani menjamin tidak akan mengecewakan!" Jawab si pelayan.

"Baiklah... lagipula aku tidak ingin naik tangga jauh-jauh hehe"

Pelayan itu pun akhirnya menuntun Teppei menuju lantai tiga. Dari balik kelambu tipis yang menjadi pemisah antara lorong dan kamar, Teppei bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah asyik merokok di dekat jendela. Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam dan segera melucuti pakaiannya dan berganti dengan yukata yang telah disediakan.

"Ne.. kau dari kyoto..?"

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Aku tak merasa asing dengan pakaianmu. Apa kau seorang pebisnis?"

"Tidak, aku hanya pelayan biasa hehehe"

"Siapa tuanmu? Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Dulunya Akashi Seijuro dari mansion Akashi yang terletak di pusat kota Kyoto, kamu tahu?"

Lelaki di balik bayangan itu terhenti dari niatnya untuk menyedot rokok. Ia kemudian mematikan rokoknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, 25 tahun aku bekerja disana"

Teppei sempat terkejut dengan pernyataan lelaki itu. Ia pun merapatkan sabuk yukatanya dan melangkah mendekat.

"Jadi kau tahu cerita tentang Ryota-sama? yang diperkosa?" Tanya Teppei.

"Diperkosa? heh.. _Fusakenna_.. Ryota-sama tak pernah diperkosa. Tapi yang diperkosa adalah pelayan yang saat itu mendampingi Nyonya besar Alexandra dan dirinya, saat mengunjungi makam Tuan besar di desa seberang.." Balas lelaki itu sambil menyalakan rokok baru.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Teppei kebingungan.

"Hahaha.. jadi selama 20 tahun ini semua orang beranggapan bahwa Ryota-sama diperkosa..? begitu? oh ya ampun... cerita khayalan dari mana itu hah? hahaha konyol sekali" Jawab Lelaki itu.

"Hei bicaralah yang sebenarnya!" Balas Teppei.

"Aku bersumpah anak muda.. Ryota-sama tak pernah diperkosa ataupun dipaksa dalam kejadian 20 tahun silam itu.. hahaha aku adalah saksi hidupnya.. yang diperkosa itu bukan dia.. tapi aku!"

"Kau.."

"Jangan geram seperti itu.. kemarilah, kita selesaikan urusan kita dulu, ne..? hehehe"

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakanku tentang Ryota-sama!"

"Aku takkan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, tapi aku berkata yang sejujurnya. Hidupku ini sudah tak berarti apapun bagi siapapun.. jadi.. hahaha untuk apa juga aku berbohong pada pemuda miskin sepertimu, ne..?"

"Tidak, Ku mohon beritahu aku semua yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian 20 tahun silam itu"

Teppei bersujud dibawah kaki lelaki itu. Ia begitu mengharapkan keterangan darinya karena ia tak bisa membiarkan tuan sekaligus sahabatnya terus – terusan menderita karena jati dirinya masih belum seutuhnya terbongkar. Lelaki itupun tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu Teppei.

"Baiklah, tolong dengarkan baik-baik rahasia yang disimpan oleh pelacur ini.. _Goshujin-sama_.."

**[ TO BE CONTINUED ]**

.

.

.

.

**[As For Spoilers]**

_ "__Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Aku adalah keturunan terakhir keluargaku, dan tugasku adalah untuk meluruskan kembali garis keturunan itu. Selain itu aku juga harus mengembalikan martabat dan kekayaan yang telah diambil oleh keluargamu dari keluargaku"_

_"__A.. Apakah kau akan membunuhku ssu..?"_

_"__... Kau harus mengandung anakku. Aku harap kau akan mengerti"_

_Kedua iris coklat cantik itu terbelalak seketika. Tapi ia segera mungkin menyadari bahwasanya memang dia adalah bagian dari penebusan dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh para pendahulunya._

_"__Jika melahirkan anakmu.. adalah cara untuk membayar dosa keluargaku kepadamu.. maka itu adalah tugasku juga.. menerima karma atas dosa-dosa pendahuluku.."_

_Langit senja itu bersaksi, ditemani derasnya aliran sungai yang memantulkan wajah mega merah. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya dihadapan Ryota, bersujud dan dengan begitu dalamnya mengatakan,_

_"__Aku mohon maafkan aku"_

.

.

.

**Aokise shipper? ready to sail to next chapter? **

**Ja, Review ni onegaishimashou '_')/**

**Ato, Arigatou Gozaimashita! =,=)9  
#Ale**


End file.
